Swishkit's Dream
by CherrystarofDarkPalace
Summary: Swishkit and his sister Clearkit are kits of Willowtail and Darkstar. They are young and adventerous but one night Swishkit has a dream that his sister isn't really what he imagined her. Since when she becomes a warrior everything will change... R&R!
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS. I NEVER HAVE... I NEVER WILL... ERIN HUNTER DOES. :)**

**Allegiances**

_RainClan - (The clan of rain)_

Leader: Darkstar - dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Tidefur - blue-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Windstorm - sleek gray tom with a white tail  
Apprentice; Rockpaw

Warriors:

Redfoot - brown tom with reddish paws

Dustfeather - light brown tabby tom

Dirtfur - dark brown tom  
Apprentice; Littlepaw

Tigerstripe - black tom with ginger stripes and splotches

Stormtail - gray-and-white tom

Creamfur - creamy she-cat

Hazelfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Tumbleclaw - light ginger tom with green eyes

Sandcloud - darker ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Rushingbreeze - light gray tom  
Apprentice; Pouncepaw

Honeyheart - golden she-cat

Apprentices:

Rockpaw - gray-and-black tom

Littlepaw - pale tom with black stripes

Pouncepaw - light gray she-cat

Queens:

Willowtail - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Swishkit (light gray tom) and Clearkit (pure white she-cat)

Elders:

Dappleheart - tortoiseshell she-cat

Whiskerface - gray-and-white tom

_IceClan - (The clan of ice)_

Leader: Thunderstar - black tom

Deputy: Softfur - swift white she-cat

Medicine cat: Swiftpelt - black tom

Warriors:

Goldenheart - golden she-cat  
Apprentice; Shrewpaw

Hollyheart - bright she-cat

Mousetail - gray tabby

Smokeclaw - white tom with sooty claws

_SnowClan - (The clan of snow)_

Leader: Oakstar - light ginger tom

Deputy: Briarbush - tortoishell she-cat with white patches

Medicine Cat: Lilyheart - white she-cat  
Apprentice; Birdwing

Warriors:

Longleg - dark gray tom

Milkspring - milky white tom

Clawface - black tom  
Apprentice; Blossompaw

Queens: Spottedpath - tortoishell she-cat with white patches

_HailClan - (The clan of hail)_

Leader: Cloudstar - gray-and-white tom

Deputy: Whitefall - white she-cat

Medicine cat: Barkingstorm - dark brown tabby tom

Warriors:

Flamepelt - ginger tom

Streamflow - silver she-cat

Bumbleflight - gray tom with black stripes  
Apprentice; Silverpaw

Lightfoot - light tabby tom

Elders: Frostwing - frosty she-cat

_Cats outside the clans_

Dove - white she-cat; three moons

Shrew - black tom

* * *

I hope to add the first chapter soon!

_CherrystarofDarkPalace_


	2. Prologue

Prologue

It was dark outside and the moon was shining brightly as the RainClan warrior Sparrowpelt padded into the clearing of their camp. He was in StarClan and things weren't the same here. Sparrowpelt watched as his sister Whitefrost and his brother Crowfur padded towards him.

"We can't stop what's going to happen," sighed Crowfur. "We'll try as hard as we can for as long as we can but we can't stop it."

"Willowtail's two kits don't deserve what's going to happen to them," sighed Sparrowpelt. "They're so young but soon they'll learn the truth. At least one of them will. The other will just have to wait until it's a warrior."

"Don't say anything," spat Crowfur calmly. "We don't need to be afraid to say their names. They're strong kits and no cat can change that. They'll learn the truth soon enough but they won't be afraid."

Whitefrost looked down upon the two cats and meowed, "Fine, then. Swishkit and Clearkit don't deserve what will be wished upon them. You do know that it's Swishkit that is going to get the dream and Clearkit that's going to have to wait."

"We know that," grumbled Sparrowpelt impatiently. "I just think that they should both find out."

"They can't find out!" Jayfur and Cherrystem came racing into the clearing. The two warriors had died when they had been newly made warriors in a battle with IceClan.

"I know that they can't find out. I just think that it isn't fair." Sparrowpelt's ears twitched and Whitefrost gave a shrugging look at Crowfur.

As the five cats sat down to think about what was going to happen Jayfur meowed, "We'll watch over them until the time has come to speak. They're only a half moon old now. In two moons time it will be time to tell them about what has happened. Well, time to tell Swishkit."

"I think that they can wait," mewed Cherrystem. "They don't know that this is happening and they won't be waiting in suspense. They won't be ready for it when it comes and we'll just have to hope that they take it okay. If they don't we're sort of in trouble."

"We all know that," grumbled Whitefrost, "but do you really think that we should tell them at all?"

"Of course we should tell them!" gasped Crowfur harshly. "How can you think such a thing?"

Whitefrost shrugged and mewed, "All I can say is that when the time comes we'll tell them."

* * *

**Sorry the prologue was so short! I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. I'm sure if it's that good too but I'm trying to make a good story. :)**

_CherrystarofDarkPalace_

* * *


	3. The Dream

Chapter

The Dream

"Swishkit! Come back here right now!" screeched Willowtail as Swishkit and Clearkit raced around the camp, Swishkit with a ball of moss in his jaws.

"No!" cried Swishkit. "We're playing."

Willowtail chuckled. "Then please be careful and don't go into Windstorm's den! I don't think that he would like it if you messed up all of the herbs. I don't think Rockpaw would like it either."

Oomph! Swishkit grunted as he charged into Pouncepaw. The young apprentice let out a groan but purred with a bit of amusement in her eyes. "I just picked that all up!" she meowed. "Would you and Clearkit please be a bit more careful? I have to clear out the elder's den and they'll be in a grump if I don't do it in time. Especially if you and Clearkit ruin all of the bedding."

There was a bit of a tease in her voice but Swishkit couldn't hear it even with the glitter in her eyes. He shrunk back and dropped his ball of moss hurrying back to the nursery and cuddling up in Willowtail's belly for some milk.

"She's only teasing," mewed Clearkit. "You're no fun, Swishkit. Hurry up and get better at it. If you were more fun maybe I wouldn't be standing here looking like a goose."

"But you don't look like a goose." Swishkit looked puzzled as Willowtail purred.

"The sun'll be setting soon and tonight's the half moon. Windstorm and Rockpaw will be going to share tongues with StarClan. I bet that poor Rockpaw is scared." Willowtail's voice was calm and sweet with a twine of sympathy in her voice. "It'll be his first time there."

Swishkit let out a yawn and cuddled up in Willowtail's belly suckling gently.

"I can't wait till I'm an apprentice!" exclaimed Clearkit. "I'll be the best warrior in the clan and every cat will know that about me. I can't wait."

"Hush now," whispered Willowtail. "Both of you, settle down and get some sleep. I don't want to be up all night."

Swishkit scuttled away from his mother and lay down in his small nest. The den seemed really empty without Rockpaw and Pouncepaw. Every since the two of them had left the nursery everything had seemed so much more quiet.

As the young light gray tom fell asleep he jumped as he felt a large paw touching him. He opened his eyes to see a black tom lying over him. His eyes were wonderful and there was a tortoiseshell she-cat with him. In the background Swishkit could see the other cats from StarClan standing there.

"I am Crowfur," meowed the black tom. "We have come to tell you something that you must not tell any cat and not make obvious that you're bursting to tell and do something that will bring suspicions."

"I am Cherrystem," meowed the she-cat. "The dream is that your sister isn't what you think she is. She's really a cat of great future and adventure. She doesn't know this yet but she will learn when she becomes a warrior. She will be able to predict the future and know what will happen to her clan. They will be small things but enough to help out her clan in times when it is needed most. She will be able to feel what other people are thinking and go into other cats minds and get their dreams with them so that they both get it. She will be a valuable addition to RainClan. There is no way to stop what is going to happen but never feel that you are not loved."

The cats slowly began to fade away and Swishkit opened his eyes in terror. Was that all really going to happen?

"Clearkit!" Swishkit wailed out loud and Clearkit awoke with a start.

"What is it?"

"Do you ever feel strange and are you-" began Swishkit but was cut short by Crowfur's voice.

_Remember, don't ever speak a word about what you have been told._ Crowfur's voice echoed as he spoke silently to Swishkit.

"Yes?" Clearkit asked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic!**


	4. Troublemakers

**Inserting second chapter. Please enjoy. R&R!!!!!!!1**

* * *

Chapter 2

Troublemakers!

It was dawn of the next day and Swishkit was feeling out of sorts. He knew that he was a bad secret keeper and that Clearkit would probably find out the truth soon. Sooner then he thought. Sooner then StarClan willed. He knew it himself. Swishkit was a terrible secret keeper and every cat knew that so why had StarClan chosen him?

"Come play with me!" wailed Clearkit padding up to Swishkit. "You're never any fun and maybe we can change that now. Why don't we play together."

Swishkit knew that he was boring but he didn't mind. He wanted to be as far away from Clearkit as possible but he remembered Crowfur and Cherrystemtelling him not to act abnormal. Just to go with what was happening. He was to prentend that there was no dream at all and play with her.

"Of course, Clearkit," he purred. "How about we follow Sandcloud, Dustfeather, and Dirtfur on their border patrol. Maybe we could learn how to hunt and come back with prey!"

"But kits aren't allowed out of camp," Clearkit meowed and she looked worried. "Are you sure? We could get in big trouble."

"Stop acting that way! You know that you want to come." Swishkit wrapped his tail gently over her shoulders. It would be fun. They wouldn't even know that we would there if we hid properly."

"Alright."

"Great! Let's go now."

"Have they left yet?"

"I think so." Swishkit looked around camp but he stopped Sandcloud padding out of the warrior's den and heading towards the camp enterance.

"Probably not," meowed Clearkit answering her own question. "Let's sneak behind the warrior's den. We'll be able to catch them that way when they're leaving."

Clearkit raced off and Swishkit chased after her.

"Be careful!" Swishkit heard Willowtail call. "Don't get into trouble."

As the two kits hid behind the warrior's den for some time Swishkit twitched his tail. Clearkit gently put his tail up to his mouth and Swishkit shoved her away making a racket.

"They'll here us!" cried Clearkit quietly. "Quick. Let's go around this way and we'll end up at the camp enterance quicker."

"Sorry about that," whispered Swishkit urgently as they slipped out of the way and towards the enterance.

At the camp enterance Sandcloud was standing with Dustfeather as Dirtfur appeared. "Sorry I took such a long time," he mewed. "I forgot that we were going on patrol. I woke up early this morning but then I fell back asleep. If Tigerstripe hadn't accidently rolled over onto me in his sleep I would still be sleeping right now."

"Come on, then," meowed Dustfeather. "Before IceClan is breaking onto our territory. I know one thing for sure. They're not afraid to hurt us. They're a strong clan and they don't like it when clans make fun of them for sleeping out since they're the clan of ice. They're not afraid of it during leaf-bare. That's why they like being so close to the Mooncave so that they can easily share tongues with StarClan."

"It sometimes makes me jealous," Swishkit heard Sandcloud meow. "They don't have to trespasson another clans territory and get in trouble. They can go to the Mooncave freely whenever they wish."

"Excuse me, but are you two going to stand there chatting forever?" demanded Dirtfur. "We don't have all day and we're already a little bit behind schedule. IceClan probably has already gone slightly over our border during the time that we're wasting."

"Sorry." Dustfeather scooted along after Dirtfur and Sandcloud padded after him.

As soon as Sandcloud'stail disappeared behind the fern tunnel Swishkit peaked out and asked, "Do you think that it's okay to go now?"

Clearkit nodded and the two cats slipped outside of camp when no cat was looking. "We were lucky." Clearkit sounded scared. "Any cat could have caught us coming in or out. Now let's go before any cat sees us."

"Well, I'd rather get caught here then farther away. We could tell them that we went the wrong way." Swishkit knew that he didn't sound convincing as Clearkit raced ahead to follow the cats.

"Your paws are going to get sore if you run," Swishkit called out and Clearkit slowed down.

"But we'll lose sight of them," she argued.

"Then you can get left behind and I'll have an adventure," meowed Swishkit happily scampering along as fast as he dared so that his paws wouldn't get sore.

The two kits followed the scent trail a long way until they were both tired. Clearkit looked asleep on her paws and Swishkit was pattering along quite slowly. As the two kits hid behind a tree to watch them Swishkit looked in awe at the cats.

"I'll set the first marker," meowed Dirtfur. "You two run ahead and do the farther ones. I"ll catch up."

Dustfeather and Sandcloud padded away while Swishkit and Clearkit watched Dirtfur set the markers that were farther behind. As Swishkit watched his paws began to feel not as sore anymore and he raced along behind Dirtfur.

"I'm here," meowed Dirtfur. "It didn't take long and there was nothing suspicious going around along the border. We're lucky that IceClan didn't dare trespass but they're scent markers didn't smell fresh. I wouldn't be surprised if I easily crossed their border by mistake. They're lucky that our border is fresh and newly marked."

"Now it's the HailClan border," meowed Dustfeather. "I'm quite glad that we're not bordering SnowClan. That would be all the clans. We're lucky that we live at the edge of the forest where cats can't come in so quickly. The only problem is having Twolegplace so close to us. Except poor HailClan is bordering all of the clans. They unfortunately just got a tweak of IceClan on their territory. Well now, let's go."

"I smell something," meowed Sandcloud suddenly. "It's something funny. It reminds me of Willowtail and Darkstar but what would the two of them be doing out there. Darkstar rarely leaves camp and Willowtail should be in camp with her kits."

"No! It's two of them," shrieked Dirtfur. "It's Clearkit and Swishkit but what would they be doing so far away from camp."

Swishkit shriveled behind a tree and dragged Clearkit behind it.

"It's them! What are they doing here?" demanded Dustfeather. "How could we have let them track us this far? And how could any cat let them leave camp unnoticed?"

Swishkit let out a wail loud enough for every cat to hear as Sandcloud came close to their tree. Swishkit raced back retaking his steps not caring if any cat found him along the way. He heard Clearkit's pawsteps behind him as he dodged a deep hole in the ground which was where some of the cats trained. Swishkit heard a scream from behind and he turned around and saw Clearkit lying motionless in the hole...

* * *

**The story may be sort of weird so far for some people but I hope you like it. :D**


	5. Goldenfleece

Chapter 3

Goldenfleece

Everything was dark. Pure dark with nothing but hatred inside of it. No brightness. No happiness. Clearkit shrilly opened her eyes faintly and saw the faint outline of a gold-and-white she-cat mixing a potion together. The potion was liquidy and gross looking making Clearkit step back.

"Hush, dear Clearkit. Everything will be alright," the she-cat meowed.

"How can everything be alright?" spat Clearkit. "I can't believe I let Swishkit talk me into going out into the forest. Now I'm going to be in such big trouble. I'll probably miss my apprentice ceremony. Maybe even my warrior ceremony."

"That shows adventurous and lively spirit inside of you," whispered the she-cat. "I am Goldenfleece. I was deputy of RainClan. Struck by lightening just after my apprentice had gotten her warrior name. When I joined StarClan I was told to become a StarClan medicine cat for the cats below in dreams that needed one. I didn't want to give in until I learned what I would really be doing. Helping out my clanmates and that's what I wanted most."

Clearkit was clearly getting bored and she curled up in a ball. She felt cold, suddenly and wanted Willowtail's warm, sweet smell and loving comfort.

"Who was your apprentice?" asked Clearkit feebly stretching slightly as Goldenfleece continued to make the potion. "Is she a cat that's alive now? Do I know her? Is she popular? Is she nice? Is she appreciated by all of the-"

"Peace, Clearkit," whispered Goldenfleece letting out a small yawn. "You need rest but you do know this cat that I can talking about. This cat is Willowtail. It is your mother and we were great friends. I know that she was quite sad after I died. I watched over her and visited her in dreams giving her comfort. I made her feel better and soon she realized that she had to get on with live and she bore you and Swishkit. It must have boosted up her life very much."

"What's that potion?" asked Clearkit. "If you're a StarClan medicine cat you must have come for a reason? To help me. What is this reason, Goldenfleece?"

Goldenfleece purred and wrapped her tail gently around Clearkit drawing her closer and Clearkit stumbled as Goldenfleece meowed, "This is a potion for you. It is for you to take so that you can get better quicker and carry on with your life. Swishkit is fine and you are being rescued. I am just here to make you get better quicker and for no other reason as I have partially already mentioned. This potion a medicine cat cannot make. Only StarClan cats can make it and the potion is revealed to any cat who dies and joins StarClan. Drink."

Watching closely as Goldenfleece dabbed a piece of moss into the potion and dabbing it again Clearkit demanded suspiciously, "What will this do to help me?"

"It will help you wake up quicker and it will show that you will live without hesitation. A medicine cat won't need to worry so much anymore. Drink now. It is ready." Goldenfleece dropped the piece of soaking moss as the liquid slowly dropped out onto the forest floor and Goldenfleece snarled.

"Are you sure that I should? Are you trying to make me worse?"

"Drink!" yowled Goldenfleece. "Before my tail and paws fall off. You're not doing your clan any good by not drinking. When you drink you will be ready to leave my care and your clan will be ready to take care of you."

As Clearkit bent her head down to begin licking Goldenfleece snatched the piece of moss away. "What was that for?" Clearkit sounded shocked and dismayed. "You're not doing me any good either."

"Yes I am," hissed Goldenfleece impatiently. "You just need to drink it right away. The watery potion falls off of the moss very quickly. Cats say that it is dangerous to make it right from where it is made so they make cats drink it from moss but the moss drips quite quickly. That's why you need to drink it up fast."

"Sorry, Goldenfleece. I'll drink it right away next time." Clearkit shrunk back in embarrassment as Goldenfleece dropped the piece of moss in front of Clearkit again.

Without being told, Clearkit bent down and began to lick up the potion and managed to swallow it her heart aching. She wanted to spit it out and gasped in pain.

"I never told you it was bitter did I?" asked Goldenfleece. "No. If I had told you you wouldn't have wanted to drink it and you need to. I was doing something good for you. Now finish drinking it up. You're almost there."

Licking up the last of the potion Clearkit managed to gulp it down. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now you don't cause any more trouble before you're an apprentice. I won't mind seeing you before then for different purposes but not because you've injured yourself."

Goldenfleece's eyes were bright as she dipped her head in farewell.

Clearkit felt alone now. Alone and lost and her eyes were stinging as she opened them up and rejoined the real world where the cats that cared and loved her were waiting for her to wake up and survive.

* * *

**Please read this story! If you do thank you so much. :)**


	6. Intruders!

**R&R Please. Sorry it took so long for me to update.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Intruders!

"Clearkit's woken up! Clearkit's woken up!" screeched Littlepaw. The pale apprentice was streaming across camp with joy burning his" eyes and her face. "She's going to be okay!"

"Has she really?" Willowtail peaked out of the nursery and Swishkit opened his eyes. The morning sunlight making him squint as Willowtail left the nursery and gave Swishkit a look that said 'stay put.'

"Can I come?" Swishkit called but Willowtail was already too far away to hear.

Littlepaw's mentor, who happened to be Dirtfur, was talking to Littlepaw quietly who followed him and headed away. Ever since he and Clearkit had escaped from camp things hadn't been too well.

Darkstar had been quite angry at them since he was their father. He had posted guards at the Ivy Tunnel, which was the other way out of camp that landed in a mud pile of fox dung. Even though it was that way and not many cats went that way Darkstar knew that Swishkit and Clearkit could break away at any point and escape. Then he had posted guards at the Lichen Tunnel, which was the regular way out of camp to make sure that they didn't come out at all.

"She has awoken!" It was Willowtail racing back to Swishkit. "Come, Swishkit. You must talk to her and tell her your feelings. She's an important cat to us and we can't afford to loose her. This is the most precious day in my lifetime."

Ushering Swishkit along, Willowtail drew her tail over his shoulders as they arrived at the medicine cat den where Clearkit was lying in a bundle of moss, feathers, and fern. She blinked gently and tried to purr as she saw Swishkit.

"Hello," she mewed quietly.

"Keep quiet," ordered Windstorm. The RainClan medicine cat put his tail over Clearkit's eyes but Clearkit batted his paws away.

"I'm fine!" she wailed. "You don't need to help me. I'm going to live."

Windstorm padded away as Swishkit brushed against Clearkit. "I thought that you were going to die and it would have been all my fault. It was my idea to go away too. I'm sorry."

Purring gently together Swishkit thought that the moment could have gone on forever but instead it was shorter, not longer.

"Intruders!" Tigerstripe, Tumbleclaw, and Creamfur game racing into camp and Creamfur and Tigerstripe had a cat grasped in their mouths. Tumbleclaw was in the lead shouting.

"Who are these cats?" demanded Darkstar appearing from his den. "Why are you here at all?"

The dark ginger tom's eyes glazed with anger. Every cat in RainClan knew that intruders were Darkstar's least favorite thing that he could get. His eyes were looking blankly at the cats as he snarled gently.

Creamfur dropped the cat that she was holding. The cat was pure white and she had eyes that looked dull but they were once bright. The tom was jet black and he looked just as lively as the she-cat had once been.

"Release the tom, Tigerstripe," Darkstar ordered as Clearkit carefully climbed onto her paws swaying gently as she caried along being supported by Swishkit as she padded along beside him up to the cats.

"I'm Dove," meowed the she-cat blinking warily, "and he's Shrew. We're three moon old and we were given up at birth and nothing else has happened to us since then. We don't like our lives as much but we've gotten over it. We can't hunt for ourselves and he have to climb into lostfur's houses. The lostfur's treat us well but then when we enter they don't want us to leave. Please help us!"

Darkstar blinked and Swishkit could see sorrow in his eyes as Willowtail padded up. As she came up her eyes were just as sorrowful as his.

"Please, Darkstar. I'll take care of them." Willowtail was already drawing them close to her belly to suckle her milk and the two kits went eagerly.

As Darkstar thought Swishkit knew that Darkstar would never refuse his mates wish for a kit to be taken care of.

"Of course," mewed Darkstar, "but any cat in my clan must have a proper clan name. Please come forward."

Dove and Shrew came slowly forward as Darkstar called the call for the gathering of the cats.

"Oomph!" cried out Clearkit as she fell slightly but jumped up quickly and slowly made her way along as Darkstar's voice rang.

"Cat's of the clan! Join me beneath the Jaggedheight for a clan meeting!"

The Jaggedheight was a tall, pointed rock that Darkstar and the leaders before him always stood on to call the clan greetings.

Slowly the clan gathered round and much were hesitent as the casted suspicious glances at Dove and Shrew. Shrew crouched back but Dove looked at them eagerly. Her hopes for starting a new life in RainClan were obviously with her.

"Dove and Shrew were found on our territory in seek of a new home. They are just younger than Swishkit and Clearkit and their desire is to join our clan." Darkstar looked down upon Dove and Shrew who were looking back up at him eagerly. "I will never let a kit in need die so I have decided to help them. They will stay in Willowtail's care until the join the apprentice den when it is their time. For now, they need proper clan names."

"What's mine going to be?" asked Shrew but Darkstar gently layed his tail over his mouth.

"Shrew, from this day forward you will no longer be called Shrew." Swishkit looked fondly over the scared looking cat who shrunk back in terror for being nameless. "Nameless cat, from this day forward you shall be known as Shrewkit. Shrewkit, you are young with lots of courage and I expect for my clan to give you what you need in your new life. You may leave when you wish but RainClan will be sad to see you go."

"Thank you," murmured Shrewkit and padded over to sit beside Willowtail as Dove jumped forward.

"Calm down, Dove," purred Darkstar as Dove slowed down.

"Sorry," Dove squeaked. Her eyes were round with happiness as Darkstar calmed her down.

"Dove, you are young and much more adventerous than any cat I have ever seen. You are the right cat for RainClan but your courage will be needed in times but if you aren't careful with it your courage will get you into trouble that's too hard to explain. Dove, I take your name away from you." Squeaking, the former named Dove stood before Darkstar worridly.

"She looks like she'll be hard to deal with," murmured Clearkit, "but she looks like she'll also be a good friend."

"From this moment on you shall be known as Dovekit. Even with your courage, I except that you'll be one of our strongest warriors when the time comes."

"Dovekit! Shrewkit! Dovekit! Shrewkit!" chanted Pouncepaw. The light gray apprentice started the cheering and the other cats joined in as Dovekit and Shrewkit looked up in happiness.

As Swishkit padded up to Shrewkit and Dovekit to say his words to them as he welcomed them he meowed gently, "Everyday, I will lead you through until you are always appreciated."

When Swishkit spoke he could see a glimmer in Shrewkit and Dovekit's eyes and he had a feeling that this was going to start the happiest moments of his life.

* * *


	7. IceClan

Chapter 5

IceClan

It was a quarter moon after Dovekit and Shrewkit had joined the clan and Swishkit and Clearkit had become quite good friends with them already. Dovekit mostly played with Clearkit since Clearkit had rejoined the nursery and Shrewkit mostly played with Swishkit.

"Get _off _of me, Shrewkit! You're hurting my-" Swishkit began.

Shrewkit jumped off leaving Swishkit weak and panting for breath. Swishkit knew that Shrewkit was going to be a great friend.

"I defeated you!" Shrewkit squealed happily. "I'm going to be a great fighter. Greater than you, Clearkit, Tidefur, Darkstar, and even the forest! I'll beat all of you someday."

Insulted by the comment, Swishkit padded around Shrewkit and watched Shrewkit admiring him proudly when he pounced.

"Got you!"

"Ouch! Stop it, Swishkit, Shrewkit. You two are too violent. I can't wait till I've got a mentor of my own to be violent too and I'm out in the forest. Not around you two furballs of pain," mewed Clearkit teasingly.

Her sharp tone and teasing mannor didn't get at Swishkit. He was just happy that Clearkit's bad days were over and she was back in the nursery with him playing and being just like she had been before her accident.

"Don't talk to me that way," Swishkit spit back teasingly.

Taken by surprise at Clearkit's fierce jump surprised him and he managed to wriggle around with her on the sandy floor spraying dust as Willowtail entered with a golden she-cat.

"Who are you?" Dovekit circled the she-cat her eyes wide and round. "I don't know who you are. I remember seeing you but-"

"Hush!" hissed Willowtail calmly. "This is Honeyheart. She's the youngest warrior of the clan and I know that she's proud of it. She just came in to see you all. She never really visited the nursery when Swishkit and Clearkit were younger so they aren't that familiar with her. Honeyheart was still an apprentice then but she soon became a warrior. She didn't come in much after that. They had only just opened their eyes then."

"I don't remember her," whispered Swishkit looking up at the strong, powerful warrior.

"I just came to visit," Honeyheart mewed speaking for the first time. "I know that Swishkit and Clearkit never really saw me so I want them to know that I'm not a cat to interfere with cats as much. I just thought that you should know that I'm Honeyheart and that I don't visit the nursery much. I'm afraid of little kits. I always think that I'll trample them or that this is what my kits will end up like and it sort of scares me. Sorry, though."

Darkstar soon entered the den with Tidefur who purred. "So good that you could finally come and visit the nursery." Darkstar's voice was filled with care as he saw Honeyheart. "Willowtail obviously convinced you to finally visit the nursery and I see that you've got some fans here."

"I want Honeyheart to be my mentor!" exclaimed Clearkit.

"No! Can't we be fair and let me have her. I've known her longer!" cried out Swishkit.

"But what about me?" demanded Dovekit.

"Or me!" added Shrewkit.

"Darkstar will decide," purred Honeyheart. "It would be nice to mentor any of you but I may be too young. Other cats will need apprentices first."

As she spoke Swishkit could see that she was looked Clearkit in the eye. She probably wanted lively Clearkit as a mentor but then there was a yowl from outside of camp.

"We're being attacked!"

"Oh no," Willowtail groaned following Darkstar and Tidefur outside to where Hazelfrost and Dirtfur were coming into camp.

Hazelfrost was panting and Dirtfur was racing up behind her. "IceClan's attacking! It was just one patrol on the border. Littlepaw obnoxiously started a fight. Couldn't you teach your apprentice some sense, Dirtfur? Well, he attacked the IceClan patrol and started a fight. It was a big patrol and we lost Littlepaw in the crowd. We saw them send their warrior Smokeclaw to go and get them. Their apprentice Shrewpaw was looking their proud. He's supposed to be a warrior soon but it was a pain. I'm worried about what will happen. We're desperately outnumbered now. Smokeclaw has probably returned since their camp is closer to that border."

"Right," mewed Darkstar. "Tidefur, you take Redfoot and Stormtail to track out a patrol. Try to find out what happened but I don't know what to say. Just try your best and things will work out fine. Right, now. Let's go."

Tidefut gathered up her patrol and meowed, "We hope to come back in one piece."

"I'll take out another patrol," meowed Willowtail.

"No!" Darkstar's voice was firm. "You've got four young cats depending on you to look after them. I'll go and you keep watch in camp. Right, then. Let's work!"

Gathering up the light gray tom Rushingbreeze and his apprentice Pouncepaw he padded off in hopes of coming back in one piece as well.

"I do hope that they come back," murmured Willowtail silently. "It means a lot to me. Darkstar means the most and if he doesn't come back in one it will do but it will brak my heart."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't get this chapter in as quickly as the others! I've been busy with boring old school and homework. :) But I've got time now that it's the weekend.**

**CherrystarofDarkPalace**


	8. The Meeting

Chapter 6

The Meeting

"Crowfur! Cherrystem!" Swishkit called out desperately. "I have to talk to you. About my dream. I need to know what it means and the real truth. I can't keep the secret hidden any longer. I must telll someone. Crowfur! Cherrystem!"

"We're here," a voice responded. "Come to us and you will be able to speak."

"Which way?" asked Swishkit.

"Follow our voice." The voice echoed in the hollow as he followed carefully.

"Crowfur! Cherrystem! White she-cat?" Swishkit mewed sounding puzzled as he saw the white she-cat appear out of the mist.

"Hello, Swishkit," Crowfur's voice was calm but he dipped his head respectfully. "We are glad that you are here and we admire your courage to come and see us today. Cherrystem meows her thanks deep down even though she hasn't said anything. Our thanks is for you to come and visit us. It is harder for StarClan cats to visit you down there but it is easier for you to come and find us. We need to talk to you and I invite you to meet Whitefrost. She is my last littermate."

"Thank you for visiting," mewed Whitefrost her voice high-pitched with liveliness.

"Your... Your welcome," stammered Swishkit confused.

"We are glad that you have not shared your news with Clearkit yet," mewed Cherrystem, "and we are sorry about the battle with IceClan. I haven't told Crowfur and Whitefrost this yet but now I will. It was my idea to do what I did. I wanted the battle to happen so that we could talk to you now. We wished upon for you to fall asleep. Well, I did. I know that you will be talking out loud and you are so that cats can hear but it is the worst time for Clearkit to hear the news. Right now, she is busy with things."

"But it's impossible!" exclaimed Swishkit finally getting his voice out. "I don't know how to bare it. It's been almost a moon now and I'm terrible about keeping things in. Things will be even tighter once we become apprentices."

The three cats bent their heads as they seemed to be feeling his pain as he spoke.

"You are a good cat, Swishkit," purred Crowfur. "We trust you with this secret. You can keep it in and if you don't we know that all is ruined. Clearkit will know and she will be eager and eager cats don't do us any good. Maybe you should have been the cat with the curse put upon you but Clearkit seemed more hyper. We thought that once she became a warrior this would calm her down and wouldn't make her look weird. You were never as lively but perhaps we were wrong."

"We _weren't _wrong," growled Whitefrost. "Even Sparrowpelt and Jayfur agree with us."

"Who?" asked Swishkit.

"Come here, Jayfur. Come here Sparrowpelt," ordered Whitefrost as the two cats appeared.

"I am Sparrowpelt," cried Sparrowpelt grandly.

"And I am Jayfur!" added Jayfur more wistfully.

"Hello," meowed Swishkit. "It is good to see you but I can't keep in this secret."

"You must," Jayfur's voice was now the firm one and he looked at Swishkit his eyes deep. "If you keep this secret that means that StarClan have your trust. We can come to you and tell you our secrets that you should know but must not be revealed. That is a grand gift."

This took Swishkit by surprise and he eagerly fell silent. Earning StarClan's trust meant a lot to him but then a thought struck him like anger. His eyes took a desperate look and it made the five cats exchange glances.

"What is the matter fellow, Swishkit?" asked Sparrowpelt. "Is something troubling you?"

"Yes," meowed Swishkit "I am desperately worried at the moment. What if I die before then. If I join StarClan I will never be able to keep the secret."

"You will be able to," purred Sparrowpelt. "And you won't join StarClan. We have given you a granted wish that we don't give most cats. You won't die until you are a warrior or possibly leader. You deserve what is happening to you so keep quiet and you will be fine. You don't have anything to worry about. StarClan trusts you and we give you the wish of secret keeping and of living."

The thought made Swishkit feel better but he was still worried. This didn't mean that it was a good thing. That he would make it all the way until the end.

"That is okay." Jayfur was now speaking as Whitefrost meowed:

"I must go. I am needed with Cherrystem somwhere else."

"Good-bye," meowed Cherrystem. "We must be off but we will visit you many more times before you become a warrior."

"Yes... This is the good-bye." Whitefrost faded along with Cherrystem.

"I still have time," mewed Crowfur. "I am not remembered by many cats and most cats don't take me as the most important one. I don't need to say anything to anyone else. I may stay with you for as long as I want."

"The same goes for me," purred Sparrowpelt, "but Clearkit will be returning now and the IceClan battle is long gone as it was a fake. We told the IceClan cats to do that and IceClan wouldn't question even a StarClan order."

"We wish you well and we will be watching over you always," added Jayfur brushing Swishkit.

"Good-bye!" called out Swishkit as Jayfur faded first waving his tail in farewell. "See you soon."

As Crowfur and Sparrowpelt faded calling out their lonesome farwells Swishkit knew that there was no need to fear StarClan. They would always be there for him.

* * *

**My wrist started to hurt after I finished this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! R&R all of my chapters please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_CherrystarofDarkPalace_


	9. The Night of the Gathering

Chapter 7

The Night of the Gathering

"Now, Swishkit. You are going to be a good kit while I am gone do you understand?" Willowtail's voice was firm as she spoke. "If I hear that you've been a bad kit I'll have your tail off in an instant. I care about you dearly but losing you, Clearkit, Dovekit, or Shrewkit would be dreadful even though Dovekit and Shrewkit aren't mine. They mean a lot to me. Now, do you understand?"

"Uh huh," Swishkit nodded his little head his eyes round and scared as he spoke. Having his tail off would be dreadful and he padded towards the nursery as Sandcloud appeared.

"I'll look after them, Willowtail. You've got no need to worry. Come on, Swishkit. Shrewkit and Clearkit are already sleeping. How about you and Dovekit play for a little while before you are sent off to bed."

"Thank you," purred Willowtail giving Swishkit a hard look as he struggled in Sandcloud's grasp. The ginger she-cat dipped her head respectfully turning away.

Sandcloud had joined the nursery a few sunrises ago learning that she had been expecting kits. They were Stormtail's kits and it hadn't been a big surprise to every cat of the clan when they had been told. Sandcloud dropped Swishkit when they pushed trough the lichen curtain that surrounded the nursery.

"Play with me!" exclaimed Dovekit bouncing up to her foster brother. "Will you please play with me? How about we play-fight?"

"Why not a quieter game?" suggested Sandcloud rubbing her belly with her paws. and licking it as she spoke.

"Oh." Dovekit flopped down her eyes round.

Swishkit wrapped his tail over his paws as he sat down and began to lick his small pelt trying to look proud and like an older cat. He could see the surprised look on Sandcloud's face as she meowed: "Yes, how about a game like Swishkit's. Something quiet and silent that won't be a problem. You can clean each other's fur. It will be good for you so don't mind it."

"Come on, Dovekit," meowed Swishkit. "I'll show you how to do it good."

"Alright." Dovekit sat down beside Swishkit. "How do you do it good?"

"Just like this. Stroke down first right in front of you. Then move a little bit so you're getting the other spots. When you get to your back you'll have to turn a bit and keep your head turned properly but make sure not to break it. The front part's pretty easy. Here, let me show you the back part." Swishkit carefully turned his body and his head and slowly began to lick his back."

"I think that I can do that," murmured Dovekit copying Swishkit as Swishkit finished grooming his own fur and then curled up in his nest.

"There," muttered Swishkit settling in as he rocked back in forth.

"Why do you groom just to get into bed the next moments. There's no point in that!" cried Dovekit stopping her work.

"There is a point," Swishkit told Dovekit gently. "It's so that your fur won't get as tangled while you are sleeping. This way, it won't be a pain in the morning if you've got long fur. If you've got short fur it isn't so bad. My fur's not short or long, just in the middle but I like to be super careful. Unlike, Clearkit. She doesn't ever groom out her fur before she goes to bed. I don't get her sometimes."

-----After the Gathering-----

"How was it?" asked Swishkit circling Willowtail his eyes round. "Why are you back so early?"

Willowtail shook her head gently and meowed, "The SnowClan and HailClan leaders began to fight. Cloudstar and Oakstar were yapping away at each other. Poor Cloudstar was watching as Oakstar insulted him until the moon was covered. It went something like: 'Cloudstar! Your turn to speak.' That was from Oakstar and then Cloudstar was like 'Oh yeah, sorry, Oakstar.' When he said that it made Oakstar feel better but he was still angry. He meowed 'You're wasting moonlight, Cloudstar! Get a move on.' When Oakstar said this Cloudstar got mad and the two of them began to wrestle and the moon was covered."

"Are Gathering's fun?" asked Swishkit curiously.

"They are when they go smoothly with no arguments," Willowtail murmured quietly. "That doesn't happen too often. A quarter of the time we argue, the next quarter of the time we argue but the moon isn't covered but luckily, the last half of the time we're okay. It's mostly half and half. Well, not really since the third quarter of the time there's some sort of interruption and that's how the Gathering ends."

"That seems like most of the time it must be a pain," murmured Dovekit.

"That is true, Dovekit, but when Gathering's with no interruptions take place we are all very glad. After that time happens cats try to keep it that way but then they have a bad Gathering and the bad Gathering streak goes on until surprisingly they have a good Gathering. It's always different." Willowtail seemed surprised by so many comments.

"But what about during leaf-bare?" asked Swishkit. "Isn't it cold?"

"Most of the time we argue during leaf-bare," meowed Willowtail. "Since leaf-bare's coming that's a bad thing but that's alright. Once leaf-bare's over we have the good days and then we're happy since then the warm moons come with not so much trouble. In leaf-bare cats sometimes argue before the Gathering even starts because a clan doesn't come in time so the other cats leave and then they get angry because a cats taking a long time to speak and it's cold. It's usully leaf-bare when all of this happens."

"I understand now," muttered Swishkit eagerly.

"What's it like at Gatherings?" asked Dovekit. "What to leaders say?"

"Oh," Willowtail began. "They talk about new warriors and new apprentices. How the prey is running. Any deaths. Twolegs and monsters and how they've been. Lots of leaders are proud so they don't like to seem weak on Gathering days. Then they partially lie about what's going on in their clan. That's how it usually is."

"Cool! I hope that I'm leader someday!" Swishkit exclaimed his light gray pelt excited. "I want to be Swishstar! Leader of RainClan who is the best leader the forest has ever seen."

Willowtail looked pleased with her ktis happiness but she mewed calmly, "But that means that you have to become an apprentice, warrior, have an apprentice, deputy, and then you become a leader. You have to survive through everything. Usually, if you become a deputy you get an apprentice and then become a deputy when you're a bit older but things wil always change. Sometimes, a cat gets an apprentice and the next moment they are deputy. Things always change but I'll be proud if you ever become leader even though I'll probably be leader by then."

"That means that Darkstar and Tidefur have to die!" cried Dovekit. "It also means that many different things will happen and that so many deaths and births will take place."

"But Swishkit will get what he wants then. He'll stand on the Large Tree with the rest of the leaders at Gatherings and he will be much more admired than he ever was. Things will happen but at least you know that you'll join StarClan when you die and there's something to know. That you'll live forever since you'll be living in StarClan."

Dovekit looked pleased at Willowtail's answer but Swishkit gave a yawn and Willowtail purred.

"I'm tired," muttered Swishkit lying down on the ground and Willowtail picked him up by the scruff.

"I guess that it's time for someone to get a good night sleep. You don't want to be too tired tomorrow since ever single day is precious." Willowtail gave Swishkit a quick lick and Swishkit purred as Willowtail carried him towards the nursery.

As Swishkit began to doze off the last words that he he heard were Dovekit wailing to be carried too.

* * *

**I've writen the most that I've writen in a while now and I hope that you're liking my story so far! This story's going to be sort of long. It's got a lot more chapters to go but I won't reveal what's going to happen in Swishkit's life.**

**Cherrystar**


	10. Finding Out

Chapter 8

Finding Out

"I'm going to ask Darkstar when your apprentice ceremonies are going to be," purred Willowtail gently. "It's almost time and it's time that we found out when the time will be. You four are getting too big for the nursery."

"I'm going to be a great warrior!" Clearkit's voice was proud and Swishkit felt himself shrink back as he thought about all that he knew. The heavy weight of knowing that Clearkit was going to be a warrior to predict things and could go into other cats minds easily gave Swishkit the chills.

"I'm sure that I'll be very proud of you." Willowtail's voice sparked with happiness as Pouncepaw entered the nursery.

"Hi, Pouncepaw," Swishkit mewed proudly. "I'm going to be an apprentice soon. The best apprentice that the forest has ever seen. Isn't that right, Willowtail?"

"You won't try to outdo anyone and you'll just be the best warrior and apprentice that you can be. I'll be proud of you no matter what happens. I will be proud of you all even though Dovekit and Shrewkit weren't born to me."

Dovekit and Shrewkit's eyes lit up with happiness as Shrewkit meowed, "I'm going to be a better warrior than Swishkit and every cat will know that once it happens. No doubt about it."

"Now, now," Willowtail mumured comfortingly her voice gentle. "I'm sure that you'll bost be great warriors but don't try to do better than each other and I think that you can be the best warriors ever. If you try to be better than one another things won't go right and you will be the worst warriors ever. So don't try to be better than one another and you will be fine."

"Cool!" whispered Dovekit happily her eyes grand with eagerness.

"I shall go and tell Darkstar about their ceremony if you'd like," suggested Pouncepaw. "This could hurry up their ceremony and maybe they can let out some of their energy by telling the elders. That will do them some good to go around bragging and letting off their energy. Cats won't feel insulted since it's already happened to them and Sandcloud's kits haven't been born yet for them to feel anything."

"Thank you, Pouncepaw!" screeched Swishkit happily rushing over to Pouncepaw eagerly brushing against her gently. Dovekit, Shrewkit, and Clearkit followed their tiny bodies brushing against Pouncepaw.

"Alright." Pouncepaw shoved them off playfully, "but you'll have to be better acting or else you won't find out at all if you're going to become apprentices soon. So, get off and I'll go and ask Darkstar and Tidefur to see what they think. If I do it now your ceremony will probably take place tomorrow at sundown."

Swishkit got off of Pouncepaw quickly and shouted, "I'm going to go and tell Dappleheart and Whiskerface our news and no cat will beat me to it."

"Wait for me!" cried Dovekit stumbling slightly as she tripped over Pouncepaw's paws in a flurry to go and tell the elder's their news.

"I'm going to go and tell Windstorm and Rockpaw!" cried Shrewkit. "Come on, Clearkit. We can do it together. I'll race you."

"Eek!" Clearkit stumbled to follow Shrewkit as the four cats took their positions to run away to tell their cats.

"Dappleheart! Whiskerface!" yowled Swishkit stumbled with a vole in his mouth to tell Dappleheart and Whiskerface his news and Dovekit was following him with a bigger rabbit her eyes bright with eagerness.

"Who is that yowling our names?" asked Dappleheart calling to outside of her den. Whiskerface was just grunting and mewed:

"Why can't little kits leave us alone? We need our rest just as they need their sleep."

Swishkit saw Dappleheart shove Whiskerface in his back and he winced dreadfully as the pain seered through him. Whiskerface backed into the elder's den and curled back up into his nest thumping his tail gently as Swishkit looked up his eyes round.

"What news do you have to tell us?" demanded Dappleheart. "I hope that it's not another bad battle. I hope that you've come here to tell me good news that I'll like."

"You will like! You will!" cried Swishkit and Dovekit together rushing up to Dappleheart and brushing against her soft pelt.

"We're becoming apprentices soon," purred Dovekit. "I can't wait. Me and Swishkit will be the best warriors the forest has ever seen when the time comes. We'll also be the best apprentices that the forest will ever want. I can't wait to see who my mentor will be."

"You could be nice to Clearkit and Shrewkit too," muttered Whiskerface his voice peaking up from his nest. "They're going to be great warriors too and they don't disturb lovely old Whiskerface who needs a nap so desperately and he is also so tired. You could give us elders a break. I think that Clearkit and Shrewkit will be great warriors."

"Shut up!" Dappleheart spat. "I think that this is news that we should know and take it better, Whiskerface. I'm quite proud of them and I think that these moments will do them quite well. Our clan is getting stronger. Especially since Sandcloud's kits will be coming soon. You should appreciate your elder moments too. Not many cats make it this far and we are some of the few. At least Redfoot will be joining us soon enough if he makes it through his time."

Whiskerface just grunted and he licked his paws making his licks louder to catch Dappleheart's attention.

Dappleheart swatted at him and that got him quiet. He quickly fell silent and he muttered, "Alright. I'll listen to this amazing news. Well, I'm glad, Swishkit, Dovekit. I'll be their at your ceremony tomorrow and they'll be happy. Yes, I'm quite glad and I'll be honest. I miss mentoring an apprentice of my own but I know that those days are over and I know that my days now are better for me than the days that I used to have.

Seeming satisfied Dappleheart touched noses to Whiskerface.

"See you later!" cried Dovekit. "We'd better go now. We're going to have a good night's sleep so that we're ready for tomorrow. We don't want to be too tired. Pouncepaw says that it will probably be tomorrow at sundown. Well, we can't wait. Bye!"

"Good-bye, Dovekit! Good-bye, Swishkit! Good luck being apprentices and having your last days as kits," Dappleheart called out.

"See you soon!" yowled Whiskerface his respecting voice piping up from behind Dappleheart's as he appeared to the enterance to the elder's den. "I can't wait to tomorrow because then we'll have some new cats to clean out our dens."

"That's a terrible reason." Dappleheart's voice was quiet but her voice sounded shocked and she gave Whiskerface a hard look as he shrugged gently.

As Swishkit and Dovekit padded back towards the nursery and saw Shrewkit and Clearkit coming from the other direction he knew that soon he would be the greatest warrior the clan had ever seen as along as the greatest apprentice.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! I wrote this chapter while my mom was watching T.V. even though she just left. I don't usually write while someone is watching T.V. but I hope that you still like my story and that you have good hopes or Swishkit! **

**R&R... R&R... R&R...**


	11. Ceremonies

Chapter 9

Ceremonies

It was a very restless day as dawn came and went, sunhigh came and went and sundown was drawing nearer. Swishkit, Clearkit, Shrewkit, and Dovekit were all sitting huddled up together waiting for Darkstar to summon the clan for their apprentice ceremony to take place. The four cats were curled together and Swishkit was close beside Clearkit and Shrewkit was close beside Dovekit. Clearkit's sweet smell was supposed to make Swishkit feel better but instead it chilled him.

_How can this wonderful cat someday be one of the most powerful cats in the clan? _wondered Swishkit.

"It's almost time," whispered Clearkit excitedly brushing against Swishkit who knew that in just below two seasons away everything would be answered. Clearkit's prophecy would be for toldand everything would be known about her. Clearkit herself would know then but for now she didn't.

"I see, Darkstar!" cried Shrewkit. "He's talking to Tidefur, Windstorm, and Rockpaw. Oh, this is bad. I know that something will happen that will chill me to the bone. Oh, why does StarClan have to will this to happen."

"I wish that it could happen and we would be done with it," added Dovekit. "Then we would know everything but I think that wishing our life away is a bad thing. We'll never be a kit again and we only stand before the Jaggedheight so many times in our life. Only if you're leader will you get that opportunity and not that many cats get the chance.

"This makes me wonder what Darkstar's warrior name was," pressed Shrewkit his voice squeaking with happiness and eagerness to get on with the ceremony. "Maybe I should ask him."

"You wouldn't! You couldn't!" wailed Swishkit faintly as his voice trailed off slowly as he saw Darkstar appear at the foot of the Jaggedheight. He was getting ready to leap onto the Jaggedheight when Swishkit raced up to the Jaggedheight calling tom him and stopping him.

"What are you doing?" cried Clearkit devastingly. "You're putting off this glorious ceremony that rarely ever happens to a cat and you won't ever get an apprentice ceremony again. Things will happen and things will break off. What are you doing, Swishkit?"

Swishkit ignored the angry calls from Dovekit who was yowling: "How can you do this to us? Darkstar could be calling the summons if you'd never _ever _jumped up to there. You dumbo Swishkit!"

"I just wanted to know what your warrior name was," murmured Swishkit quietly ignoring the protests from his littermates and foster littermates. "We are all curious but I was the one to ask."

"_We?_" Darkstar's voice was surprised but there was a hint of amusement in it. "You mean that Clearkit, Shrewkit, and Dovekit want to know too but you were the one to have the courage to ask? I'm proud of you, Swishkit. You, out of all of your littermates will make a mighty fine warrior that cats will be afraid to fight. You would make a fine leader if you were chosen as deputy."

The words sparked Swishkit's day and knew that being leader was everything that he would ever want in his life. He would lead his clan and teach apprentices and show them everything that they would need to know. This was his dream but he knew that only special cats were chosen for this position. Swishkit's eyes lit up proudly as he prompted, "So?"

"Of course. Oh, well. Swishkit, dear. I was a young apprentice and my littermates are both dead now. They were Owlfeather and Featherpelt. I think that they were strong warriors and I hope that we could bring another Owlkit into the clan. If we could I would name it Owlfeather again. I bet that there have been other cats named Darkstar before me. It's a name passed on so now I will tell you. Well, my warrior name was Darkfur. You see, I have dark ginger fur and Owlfeather had light ginger fur. It all worked out perfectly."

"I see," muttered Swishkit wondering if there would ever be an Owlkit in the clan for him to call Owlfeather. He would always keep this in mind and if another Owlkit and Featherkit were born to RainClan and he was leader he would let them go from Owlpaw to Owlfeather and Featherkit would go from Featherpaw to Featherpelt. It would be in memory of Darkstar's littermates.

"Now do you understand?" asked Darkstar his eyes looking young as if he was a young cat again but Swishkit knew that this wasn't true.

"I quite understand now, Darkstar," Swishkit purred crouching down and licking his leg, "but you always seem so young. How could Owlfeather and Featherpelt died so early in their lives?"

"I am not young," Darkstar told Swishkit. "I just look that way since I've lost many lives. I only have three precious lives left and I will give all of them up for my clan. I will give them up to be with Owlfeather and Featherpelt but I wouldn't since I know that you're my kit and you need me and that I need Willowpelt as well. Nothing would stop me from anything like that. I will... and always have... put Willowtail, you, and Clearkit before myself. I lost my first life saving you when you were lost. We found you in the forest and I saved you from a hawk. It may seem like I should have a lot of lives left but not even a moon later I lost a life in battle, then saving Willowtail, then Clearkit, then during battle, when I had greencough. Yes, that's how I lost my lives. Every cat is worried that I won't be a long-lasting leader but I'll try my best. Being RainClan leader is everything that I ever dreamed of but I don't want to wish my life away. Tidefur doesn't want to be leader. At least not yet."

"I quite understand now." Swishkit's voice was calm and his understanding life for Darkstar was much different than it had been just about one-hundred heartbeats ago.

"Can we get on with our ceremony now?" called out Dovekit from where she was sitting next to Shrewkit thumping her tail on the hard earth floor. "It's getting later and I even bet that other cats in the clan are wondering why our ceremony is taking so long to be summoned."

"Don't be rude!" exclaimed Shrewkit hotly. "I think that we've got lots of things to live upon and don't you want to have these moments while we can? When we're apprentices we're going to have to clean out the nursery, the elder's den, Darkstar's den, Tidefur's den... Don't you understand what that means?"

"Of course I understand," snapped Dovekit. "I just think that it's bringing us closer to our warrior ceremony and that's what I want most of all. Gosh, Shrewkit. Thank StarClan that we aren't clan born. I would have had to last with this since we were born. At least before we joined the clan you were more focused on survival."

Shrewkit began to look angry and spat, "Would you rather be here or out there?"

"Here," grunted Dovekit and sat down again as Clearkit gave her a hard stare. "I guess that I'd much rather be here. Living out there during leaf-bare would be horrid and that's what's approaching. This is going to be a great leaf-bare. Seven moons ago we weren't even born yet and we didn't know that we would be living our first leaf-bare in a clan that cared."

"Yeah... I just wish that our father knew how safe we are. I hope that he doesn't spend the rest of his life looking for us. He should know that we're happy and safe in RainClan right now and that's where we will be."

The young voice of Shrewkit was spoken like a true warrior and it gave Swishkit pride as Darkstar began to call out the clan summons.

"Cats of RainClan! Join me here beneath the Jaggedheight for a clan meeting!" Darkstar's voice rang out across the camp as the cats slowly gathered. Rockpaw was bouncing alongside Windstorm just as if it was his own ceremony. Having new apprentices in the clan was a good omen. Especially since Sandcloud's kits would be coming soon enough. Swishkit's eyes shifted as he saw Sandcloud appear out of the nursery her belly swolen as it dragged along the ground to make her way to her spot next to Stormtail."

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Swiskit sheepishly as he saw Willowtail's eyes. They were bright with pride and she gave Swishkit and Clearkit two firm licks. When she saw Dovekit and Shrewkit's eyes she added a quick lick for each of them. They didn't seem as pleased but having a lick obviously gave them happiness.

"It is time to make four new apprentices!" cried out Darkstar proudly. "Dovekit, Shrewkit, Clearkit, and Swishkit. They have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to become apprentices. The four of you, please step forward."

Swishkit was up in front of the clan in an instant almost racing Dovekit to the rock but Clearkit and Shrewkit followed more hesitantly. Clearkit's eyes were bright but she didn't seem as sure and Swishkit was partially glad. Clearkit was going to be a warrior that could do things that he and Dovekit and Shrewkit couldn't. That no other forest cat could do so it would be good for him. Clearkit's eyes were brimming wide as she approached with Shrewkit trailing behind her.

Darkstar cleared his throat. "Dovekit from this moment on you shall be known as Dovepaw. Dovepaw, you are going to be a strong-willed warrior so the perfect mentor for you is Redfoot. Redfoot, you are the oldest warrior and will be retiring soon but I know that you were once a lively apprentice since I was your mentor and that Dovepaw will be your last apprentice. I trust that you will train Dovepaw well."

"I hope that I train her well and that when my time is done Dovepaw will become a warrior and I will become an elder to live the rest of my life." Redfoot spoke with pleasure in his voice and Swishkit knew that this didn't make Darkstar a young leader. Swishkit watched as Dovepaw and Redfoot gave each other a quick dab on the nose.

"Clearkit, you will now be known as Clearpaw until the day that you become a warrior has arrived." Darkstar's voice spoke with pleasure as speaking about his kit. As he spoke, Swishkit knowing that he was old, made Swishkit think that he was an old father but remembering that he was leader he was very young since each life brought him to the life as if he was a newly made warrior. He was old but at the same time very young. "Clearpaw," he continued. "You are young and adventerous but not so lively as Dovepaw. I know that you will work hard during your training and your mentor will be Tidefur." Darkstar's head swung towards Tidefur. "You are a great deputy and I know that you will be a great leader once I die. I hope that you pass on all your skill to Clearpaw as she being your second apprentice."

Clearpaw slowly padded up to Tidefur and they both gave each other a quick dab on the nose as Tidefur wrapped her tail around Clearpaw bringing her to the edge of the clearing beside Redfoot and Dovepaw.

"I hope that I train you well," Swishkit heard Tidefur purr gently and Swishkit knew that she was proud to have her second apprentice.

"I know that everything is well in the clan and that it is now time for _Swishkit _to become _Swishpaw._" Darkstar's eyes were round with love. "Swishpaw, your mentor will be Stormtail. Stormtail, you are a young tom and your mate Sandcloud is expecting her kits. I hope that you pass on all that you know to Swishpaw towards the days to come."

"I know that this is my first apprentice but I know that I can do it!" Stormtail purred his voice filled with confidence as he and Swishpaw touched noses. As Swishpaw went to sit beside Clearpaw and Dovepaw he saw Shrewkit quivering.

"Poor, Shrewkit," murmured Dovepaw. "I feel so far away from him right now. I'm a 'paw' and he's a 'kit' still. I do think that he'll be a fine warrior but first he needs to get his full apprentice name."

"Shrewkit." Dovepaw was cut short by her mentor lying his tail over her mouth as Darkstar become to speak. "You will be known as Shrewpaw until you become a warrior. Shrewpaw, you deserve a great mentor that's why I have chosen myself. It may sound rude and greedy but I think that I will be a fine mentor to you and that's what I wish for. Just to be the best mentor that I can abe to my second apprentice."

As Darkstar spoke he and Shrewpaw touched noses to each other and Swishpaw was half jealous that he hadn't gotten Darkstar but he knew that he was Darkstar's real kit and Shrewpaw wasn't. As the two touched noses a cheering arose.

"Dovepaw! Shrewpaw! Clearpaw! Swishpaw!" called out the clan and as they spoke Swishpaw knew that if he ever did become leader he was almost there.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter and it took me the longest amount of time to write so I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

**R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	12. The Worst Day

Chapter 10

The Worst Day

"Right, Swishpaw. You're doing it just fine," Stormtail told Swishpaw proudly. "You too, Dovepaw. Just try and keep your body lower and keep your tail... Yes, just like that. Well done!"

Stormtail and Redfoot had taken Swishpaw and Dovepaw out on their first hunt. It was a quarter moon after their apprentice ceremony and things had been going quite well. Swishpaw enjoyed his life much better as an apprentice than as a kit. It suited him much better but Clearpaw still haunted him and the desire to spill out his secret was terrible.

"Good job!" exclaimed Redfoot proudly, his eyes glowing with pride for Dovepaw. "You will both be quite fine warriors in times to come."

Dovepaw dipped her head respectfully but Swishpaw stood still in space. He didn't give Redfoot his thanks and he saw a concerned look on the warriors face. When he saw that he was being looked at funny he dipped his head to Redfoot respectfully, just as Dovepaw had done.

"How about you try to hunt now?" suggested Stormtail.

"Great idea!" cried Swishpaw jumping to his paws. "May we go now?"

"Yes," purred Stormtail. "Just be careful and keep away from the thorns. You two keep together. We're going to go off and hunt together and you two will go off and hunt together. Be careful about where your paws tred and call our names if you have any trouble. Now, off you go."

"Great!" exclaimed Dovepaw boldly. "How about we go and hunt by the thorns. A lot of animals shelter there since they now that a lot of cats don't like be prickled. Come on."

As Dovepaw and Swishpaw padded away Swishpawfelt a strange sensation flow over him. He felt as though he was being watched by Clearpaw but Clearpaw couldn't be watching him. Was Clearpaw getting her powers to see other people in their minds and to see the future already? Wasn't it early? Did StarClan lie?

"Swishpaw!" shrieked Dovepaw her paws flailing as Swishpaw turned around. "Help me. I'm stuck."

Dovepaw was lying in a patch of thorns and there was a small cliff behind her. It was a slope that led down to the Thunderpath. Dovepaw's paws were slipping and she was about to fall off the slope!

"Hold on, Dovepaw! I'm coming!" Swishpaw raced for his friend and managed to grasp hold of her slightly but nothing worked. The young apprentice was flailing with her paws and she looking like she was on the werge of wailing that she wished she'd never been born.

A sound crashed overhead and Swishpaw saw dark clouds forming and he could hear thunder in the distance. This was bad.

"Help! Help!" Dovepaw's voice was drowned out as the thorns released her. She was falling down the steep slope to far down below and Swishpaw could see her limp body. His eyes filled with screaming anger and sadness that burned like death as he carefully made his way down the slope.

This was the worst day that Swishpaw had ever had.

"Dovepaw," Swishpaw whispered quietly. "Dovepaw, are you okay?"

As he spoke Swishpaw remembered Stormtail telling him that this was where you had to be very careful since it could be very slippery and at night if you were hunting near here and it had recently rained. If you were a warrior you would know but since he and Dovepaw were apprentices they didn't know everything.

"Swishpaw?" Dovepaw's voice was calm and quiet. This lively spirit didn't seem so lively anymore. She seemed like a weak lump lying on the forest floor as her body twitched and then fell silent.

"Oh, Dovepaw!" Swishpaw wailed digging his claws into the dirt and resting his muzzle into her fur. "How could this have happened?"

"Swishpaw! Dovepaw!" A voice sounded from behind and Swishpaw saw Stormtail and Redfoot clinging from above. The two cats looked down and saw Swishpaw and Dovepaw.

"Oh, no..." Stormtail's voice trailed off as he carefully made his way down the slope. A light drizzle was beginning to fall. "What is going to happen now? Willowtail'll be heartbroken. She won't want to have brought Dovepaw into the clan just for this."

"No! She's alive. Come see," Swishpaw's voice was filled with happiness as he heard her gentle breathing. It was light as Stormtail picked her up as she grunted and moaned.

"We'll have to get her back to camp," murmured Redfoot. "I bet that she's broken a bone. It wouldn't have been so bad if she was a warrior but she's not. She's a newly made apprentice that can't deal with as much. I just hope that she survives. I really had hopes for her as being my last apprentice."

When they arrived back in camp Shrewpaw came rushing up. "How was your training... What happened?" Shrewpaw was in shock as he saw his sister's limp body.

"She fell down the steep slope near the Thunderpath," muttered Redfoot. "I never imagined this to happen to such a young, lively apprentice. I thought she was like that but now she doesn't look like she'll be that way until she's well if she ever is."

"Coming, through. Make way." Windstorm was pushing his way through the forming crowd trying to reach Dovepaw. "Rockpaw! Get me some pulp to rub on her paws to sooth it. I'm going to have to bring her to my den to take a look at her."

"Dovepaw." Willowtail's voice was barely more than a whisper as she saw her young kit that she had tried to mother so hard once she had come into the clan. "Did I do this all for nothing?"

"I'll bring her to my den," Windstorm mewed his eyes glum. "I'll have to keep her there for a while and see which paws she's broken. I dont' know what to say except that I'm going to try my best to make her better.

* * *

**OMG! When I began to write this I never imagined that I would actually write that. Oh, poor Dovepaw! Sorry, people.**

**R&R! R&R! R&R... R&R... R&R! R&R! R&R... R&R...**


	13. How Long?

Chapter 11

How Long?

"How long will it be until Dovepaw recovers?" demanded Willowtail her eyes filled with worry. "I really want her back in my life. Safe, happy, lively."

"I'm not really sure, Willowtail," mewed Windstorm worridly. "She's broken two of her paws and fractured one. I don't know how long it will take but she will fall far behind Clearpaw, Swishpaw, and Shrewpaw. I'm really not so sure now. I just want her to survive."

Rockpaw appeared and meowed, "I've gotten more marigold, Windstorm. Do you think that this will be enough? Shall I get some more coltsfoot?"

"This will do, Rockpaw, but thanks." Windstorm was busy and he was working quickly to try and heal Dovepaw.

"Do I have to stay here?" asked Swishpaw boringly after a couple of heartbeats. "I really don't like it. Just watching her and waiting for her to wake up isn't actually that much fun when I could be out training with Shrewpaw... or Clearpaw."

"Isn't Dovepaw important to you?" Willowtail hissed. "She is to me even though I didn't give birth to her. She's my foster kit and I"ll love her no matter where she is. That's why I'm here and I would have thought that you would have appreciated Dovepaw more. From what I've heard I quite clearly think that I am wrong. Is that so? Is it? Go off and have fun then and let me be with her and you can miss out on Dovepaw's glorious waking up moments."

Swishpaw wanted to hiss, _What is she _doesn't _wake up? _but he knew that Willowtail would have his tail off if he said that.

"Alright," spat Swishpaw. "I'll stay but I'm going to sleep and you can wake me up if you want. I don't care about how long it will be until she wakes up. I have my own life to live and survive. Don't do anything that gets me that way."

"Fine then," growled Willowtail, "but all I can say now is that you _will _be a harsh and not-so-fine warrior."

Spinning around Swishpaw headed for the corner of Windstorm's den and curled up in a ball and soon he was fast asleep...

-----StarClan-----

"Hello?" Swishpaw called out. "Crowfur! Cherrystem! Whitefrost! Jayfur! Sparrowpelt! Are any of you guys here? I need to talk. Badly!"

"I am here," murmured Cherrystem softly appearing out of the mist. "Hush, Swishpaw and don't feel too bad. I heard you yelling at Willowtail but does that mean anything? It's okay, Swishpaw. She'll love you no matter what."

"Are you the only one here?" asked Swishpaw curiously.

"I am," Cherrystem purred. "Don't fear me. I am only here because I have my own will and life to live. Willowtail will get over it and she will know that Dovepaw is in the paws of StarClan and only we can decide _if _she will heal, _when _she will heal, and _how _she will heal."

"But I want to know how long!" cried Swishpaw. "I really want Dovepaw to wake up. I care about her a lot and I want her to live but I need to know the answer so that I can share it with Willowtail and I can tell her everything."

"Hush, Swishpaw. Wasting your voice is for nothing," Cherrystem told him calmly.

Swishpawwas in a rage of fury now as he gave Cherrystem a hard glare. "I thought that StarClan was supposed to help me! Was I wrong? I guess so. I can't believe you can't tell me. This makes StarClan a piece of fox dung."

"What did you just call me and the rest of StarClan?" demanded Cherrystem her eyes glazed with anger. "Did you just call us a piece of fox dung?"

"I did, but-" Swishpaw cut himself short. His body relaxed but he could see anger still rising in Cherrystem's body. Her eyes were closing and she began to relax. "I'm sorry."

"I am too," purred Cherrystem. "I guess that you're just so busy and with Clearpaw and your secret about her I guess that it must be hard. It is isn't it, Swishpaw? I understand how you feel and I'll give you a chance even though you called StarClan a piece of fox dung. We aren't a piece of fox fung and you know that yourself. Let me show you an image."

Cherrystem led Swishpaw to a pool of water where she sat down and beckoned for Swishpaw to follow. He did and as he sat beside Cherrystem he wondered what she was going to show him. Then, an image slowly began to form and a wave washed over him. He watched as a cat slowly began to appear. No, not one cat, but two cats. They sat in the pool together. Swishpaw didn't recognize them. One of them was dark gray with yellow eyes and was a she-cat. The next was a tom that was light ginger with green eyes.

"What is that?" asked Swishpaw feeling confused. "Does this have to do with how long?"

"Nothing to do with how long it will be until Dovepaw awkens," Cherrystem meowed calmly. "It is something that you won't understand until the right time has come. When the right time has come you will get it. You will be fine and you will understand. Then you will but now you must keep calm and go with it."

"Of course," whispered Swishpaw as Cherrystem tapped him lightly. "I'll remember these two images forever. One that is dark gray with yellow eyes and I will remember the next as a tom with light ginger fur and green eyes. I will never forget."

As he spoke Cherrystem began to fade leaving Swishpaw in wonder and awe as everything seemed to get Swishpaw confused. So many things were unanswered.

* * *

**If you ever want to find out who the dark gray with yellow eyes cat is and the light ginger with green eyes cat is you'll just have to read on, and on, and on.**


	14. Hope for Swishpaw

Chapter 12

Hope for Swishpaw

The sun was sinking below the horizon as Swishpaw looked into the sky. The days were going by very slowly ever since he had seen the two cats. What did these dreams mean? They couldn't be for nothing.

"Swishpaw!" Swishpaw jumped as he saw Stormtail giving him a hard look. "Are you losing your hearing already? You're going to become an elder in a few moons if your hearing doesn't improve. Now listen up! Dont' you remember that we have moonrise patrol? How could you have forgotten? Creamfur and Hazelfrost are waiting. They're not going to stand out in the cold forever."

"Right, Stormtail. Real sorry that I forgot." Swishpaw waved his tail in the air as he followed Stormtail to the end of camp. The air was getting colder in the coming leaf-bare. It was coming quicker than any cat had excepected.

"Finally!" gasped Hazelfrost. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked as though her paws were going to fall off with cold. "I thought that you weren't going to come at all. Creamfur and I were thinking about leaving without both of you."

There was a touch of truth in her voice but there was affection in her voice and Hazelfrost would never leave without him and Stormtail. That was definately for sure.

As the four cats padded outside of camp they saw Pouncepaw and Rushingbreeze coming back from patrol and Swishpaw flicked his tail over Pouncepaw's ears in farewell and Pouncepaw did the same.

The air outside camp was cold and Swishpaw squeaked as a swift blow of wind flew over him. As they headed towards the IceClan part of the border Swishpaw let out a squeal. The air was cold and it touched his paws to the tips. As the moon was rising higher into the sky, Swishpaw heard the night owls appearing and the wind blowing harder.

"It's going to be a very cold night so lets get a move on," grumbled Hazelfrost letting out a faint snarl. "I don't want to be late. The moonhigh patrol can leave early if we get back quick enough. You know, they always want to get the patrol over with so they're always waiting."

"Like it'll happen," spat Creamfur. "I just want to get going. It's sort of a long walk to the IceClan border."

When the cats arrived at the IceClan border Swishpaw let out a snarl. "IceClan's been crossing our border! I can't wait till I can get my paws on their faces."

_"What _did you just say?" A black tom named Shrewpaw padded up to Swishpaw, his amber eyes glowing in the darkness. "Did you just say that you wanted to get your claws on our faces? Well, if you want to do that you'd better get going before my claws are on your face first!"

"Well then, bring it on, Shrewpaw," hissed Swishpaw unsheathing his claws getting ready for a fight. "I'll have you die first if anything comes along."

"So you say..." Shrewpaw's voice trailed off as a white tom let out a growl, a warning note for Shrewpaw and Swishpaw.

"Sorry, Smokeclaw," grumbled Shrewpaw backing away from Swishpaw slowly.

"Like you even think that," hissed Swishpaw before his mentor could object. "I bet that IceClan cats are fat! They must get so unlucky."

"Don't ever dare to say that to an IceClan cat again!" Before Swishpaw could say anything Shrewpaw was on top of him and he was in a hole of darkness.

-----StarClan-----

"Swishpaw! Stop being so mean to cats and you'll always get hurt like you are." Swishpaw opened his eyes and saw Jayfur and Crowfur leaning over him. "I can't believe you lost that fight! It's true that you shouldn't have said what you said but Shrewpaw wouldn't have been too hard to fight."

"Sorry, Jayfur," muttered Swishpaw, deeply embarrassed with with what had just happened. "I didn't know. I'm not too far into my apprenticeship and if you think that I should have been better I will be next time and you'll see what happens."

"Oh, Jayfur. Don't be too hard on him," soothed a voice. "It's hard for him to keep the secret about Clearpaw and ever since the two cats that he saw it's going to be hard for him to keep that. The dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes was a bit cute."

Swishpaw spun around and saw Whitefrost appearing with Cherrystem. The two cats looked happy and lively.

"But can't you help me?" cried Swishpaw feeling like a newborn kit and half wishing that he was one. "I need your help to keep this secret. I really do."

"We can help you," murmured Cherrystem giving Swishpaw a lick. "All you have to do is remember that knowing everything is sometimes worse than knowing nothing. I think that you should remember that and you'll be good. Clearpaw is an energetic cat and you could be taking that away if you tell her that she will be able to predict the future and go into other cats minds. It will just hurt her more."

"Will it really?" asked Swishpaw.

"Yes, Swishpaw. It will just hurt her more and she will never want to be alive again. Except when the times comes she'll be ready for it and she won't be as afraid as she is now." Whitefrost's eyes were loving and there was sympathy inside of them. "I don't think that you would want to know this secret until you were a warrior. Would it have scared you?"

"I guess so," whispered Swishpaw. "Thank you."

As the four cats began to fade, Swishpaw knew that there was more hope and that these four cats had helped him feel a tiny bit better.

* * *

**Sorry it look so long to update! Been _sssssssssssssoooooooooooooo_ busy!**

_CherrystarofDarkPalace_

NOTE: I won't be able to update so much anymore. :( I'm going to be really busy but I'll update as often as I can! :)


	15. Lost Forever

Chapter 13

Lost Forever

The sun didn't bloom that morning when Swishpaw woke up and saw Sandcloud gently licking her fur outside of the nursery. Her belly had begun to swell up big and round and Stormtail was looking at her proudly. Swishpaw shook his head as Clearpaw stirred beside him. Swishpaw jumped but then sighed, relieved that it was only Clearpaw shaking

"Swishpaw!" hissed Pouncepaw in his ear. "We're doing some battle training together! Hurry up before Stormtail and Rushingbreeze have our tails off. Don't your remember?"

"I forgot, Pouncepaw! Sorry." Swishpaw ducked as Pouncepaw swatted at him and Swishpaw chased her out of the apprentice den and the two apprentices almost crashed into Stormtail who was saying his final words to Sandcloud before padding off.

"What are you two up to?" demanded Stormtail suspiciously padding towards the camp entrance where Rushingbreeze was waiting. "Me and Rushingbreeze have been waiting for both of you for a while."

"Oh, Stormtail!" laughed Sandcloud. "Get it together. These two aren't doing anything wrong. Just having a little fun. You weren't doing much good as they were. Look at you chittering away with me. Go on and do some battle training before Clearpaw's a warrior before these two."

Chuckling gently and giving Sandcloud a lick as he padded back to say good-bye.

"Thank StarClan!" snapped Rushingbreeze in his unusual snappy voice. "What's been taking you so long? The Sandy Cove is going to be hot as a desert by the time we get there with you two sleepign away."

"It's not my fault!" argued Pouncepaw sheepishly. "It was Swishpaw's. He's been sleeping away like a starling in a nest. Can't you _see _that, Rushingbreeze?"

Rushingbreeze shook his head in a silly sort of way as he padded through the gorse tunnel out of camp before Pouncepaw could object. Pouncepaw looked stunned and Swishpaw thought that it was probably doing him some good. Swishpaw shook his head as he saw Pouncepaw pad after Stormtail, who went next, with her tail high.

"It's going to rain today," Stormtail commented. "That'll be a problem too if we take too long. Let's get going before the rain soaks us to our skins. It'll be good for us but the Sandy Cove gets very wet when it rains and we all know that. We'd better get out there as soon as we can."

"Good idea." Pouncepaw nodded her agreement and Swishpaw could see that she was trying to get her love from Rushingbreeze back but it wasn't working since Rushingbreeze just continued padding along, but Swishpaw saw him nod his head with interest at Pouncepaw's true comment.

"I just felt a drop," Swishpaw mewed after a few long moments when they almost arrived at the Sandy Cove. "We'd really better get working since I feel like the rain will pour if we dont' hurry and we won't get back in time at all."

"Yes," agreed Rushingbreeze. "We'd better get going."

As the four cats padded into the cove Stormtail meowed, "Today we are going to work on the front paw strike. We may get a few cuts but hopefully they won't get too serious so that Windstorm or Rockpaw will have to keep us for long. I want it to be unlike Dovepaw's injuries."

"Okay." Pouncepaw spoke first nodding her head in respect and understanding and Swishpaw followed her.

"Right, you two," mewed Rushingbreeze. "Me and Stormtail will demonstrate how it works and then Pouncepaw will practice on me and Swishpaw will practice on Stormtail. After that, Pouncepaw and Swishpaw will be having a little competion."

"I don't think that I can do this," Swishpaw admitted. "I'm younger than Pouncepaw and I'm not that strong. Do you really think that I'll be able to do this?"

"What a mouse-brained thought, Swishpaw!" cried Stormtail. "Even though you're younger that doesn't mean that Pouncepaw's any stronger. I think that you're ready for this move before some other and I think that Pouncepaw's not done this move yet. We're even."

"So? She's bigger." Swishpaw felt himself being negative and Swishpaw bent his head when he realized what he was doing.

"You haven't changed," purred Stormtail his eyes filled with affection and teasingness for his young, negative apprentice.

"RainClan warriors are the strongest!" Pouncepaw put in. "We can do anything and you know that you'll get better at this move. RainClan use it most since they find it most efficient. We get better at it and we can easily beat our enemies."

The thought made Swishpaw feel better and all of a sudden he felt like he was strong as the wind and that he could do anything. He stared intently at Stormtail and Rushingbreeze as Stormtail surprisingly jumped on Rushingbreeze. The two cats wrestled together as they did the belly rake and Swishpaw wondered why when he saw Stormtail's blow come surprisingly out of nowhere. He flung his paws into the air and jabbed them down Rushingbreeze's face. Swishpaw gasped but then relaxed when he saw that the warrior's claws were sheathed.

"That was great!" gasped Swishpaw in awe. "I can't wait until I'm that good."

"Now, Swishpaw," Stormtail sighed. "Get out of your zone and do what Pouncepaw's doing. Try to attack me and take me by surprise. I like surprises. Now, go!"

"Alright!"

Before Stormtail could object Swishpaw was raking his sheathed claws down Stormtail's face before Stormtail could stop him. Stormtail dove for Swishpaw's belly and Swishpaw struggled to move himself upward. He managed to as he played dead. Falling limp he heard Stormtail let out a gasp and began to get up but Swishpaw became quickly alert and struck Stormtail many more times as the warrior screeched in terror.

"How was that?" demanded Swishpaw.

"Great," grunted Stormtail standing up with a short cut on his nose. "I'll be okay. Swishpaw, do that to Pouncepaw now."

"Me?" Pouncepaw sounded shocked. "Swishpaw's great! He'll totally defeat me and I promise that I'm not going to let him win. But, if you say that I should."

"Of course you should, Pouncepaw," muttered Rushingbreeze looking at him intently. "Attack, Swishpaw! Do you want to pass your assessment or not? Honestly, get a move on." The mutter and annoyence in Rushingbreeze's voice sparked Pouncepaw.

There was a tumble and Swishpaw felt himself being squashed by Pouncepaw. He grunted and knowing that playing dead wouldn't work this time, flailed his paws around trying to rake at Pouncepaw. He managed to get up and roll himself on top of Pouncepaw flipping them around. This took Pouncepaw by a harsh surprise that Swishpaw couldn't avoid Pouncepaw's next paw that came towards his face.

Then, a thought struck Swishpaw. Releasing his front paws from Pouncepaw, making her stagger, Swishpaw fell backwards and Pouncepaw came with him as he raked at her face then and he had never seen his paws being so clawful and sharp.

"Great job, Swishpaw!" cried Stormtail letting them both go. "You were both great. I want to see both of you doing that during a real battle so that HailClan or IceClan may lose more warriors. We don't usually get battles with SnowClan so try not to worry too much about them."

Swishpaw was shifting with pride as Rushingbreeze purred. "We'd better be getting back. It looks like a harsh storm will be coming and we're not ready for it. We've all got cuts, even you Swishpaw so don't feel like the greatest warrior in the world."

"Great!" Swishpaw bounded out of the cove and was shocked when he heard a crash of thunder. It was weak and nimble but it was there and lightning came crashing down.

"Hurry..." Rushingbreeze's voice trailed off as another pound of thunder came, stronger this time and a crash of lightning came close by. It was probably too close for Swishpaw's liking.

The lightning struck a tree and slowly it began to fall down. Swishpaw was standing below it and saw Pouncepaw rushing forward to slither him out of the way, but Swishpaw managed to slip away for himself but Pouncepaw was now on her belly trying to stand up but the tree came crashing down on her.

"No!" shrieked Swishpaw rushing forward to see the tree where Pouncepaw lay silent.

"I don't know what happened!" gasped Rushingbreeze looking down. "Except... she looks kind of dead."

Pouncepaw was lying still and Swishpaw felt his eyes clouding with unaccounted sadness as he realized that Rushingbreeze's words were true. Pouncepaw lay with her head stuck under one branch and her hind paws stuck below the other and she wasn't moving. She was dead for sure. Gone forever...

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a month! I hope that this makes you feel better. I'm going to try and write a lot this weekend!  
~Cherrystar**


	16. Border Fight

Chapter 14

Border Fight

It was a half moon after Pouncepaw's death and now it was time for Littlepaw to become a warrior. Littlepaw was prancing out of camp with Dirtface his eyes glowing with happiness as Rockpaw came up to congratulate him. Even though Rockpaw would be getting his name in about two-and-a-half moons time, he and Littlepaw had always been closer and especially close since Pouncepaw died.

"Bye, Littlepaw," purred Shrewpaw. "Good luck! I dont' want you to pass so that we can be together longer but I want you to pass so that you will move on to be a warrior."

"You knwo that it's rare for an apprentice not to pass their assessment, Shrewpaw," Littlepaw murmured gently. "Only if something really bad happens. Like, if they get injured during their assessment or if they're sick with greencough or whitecough so they just can't pass and their littermates go on and pass it."

"I know," muttered Shrewpaw raking his paws at the ground, "but I wish that StarClan didn't make the world work that way."

"Well, they did," sighed Littlepaw, "and none of us would be here right now if it wasn't for them."

Swishpaw was glad for Littlepaw'scommonsense and he admired that he knew that someday, every cat would go on and leave their friends. Swishpaw knew that it could happen as well as any other cat knew it could. He was surprised when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped. "Tonight's the half moon."

"Really?" Swishpaw had been so busy he hadn't even noticed and he was surprised that Creamfur was talkign to him. He had never really been close friends with Creamfur. He had heard that as an apprentice, she hadn't had many friends and he had believed that but it was hard to go against Creamfur. Now, she was so sweet.

"Yes," nodded Creamfur. "Tidefur asked me to take you and Clearpaw out on patrol with another warrior but I just can't seem to find her. Will you help me?"

"Of course," Swishpaw grunted. "I bet that she's snooping out behind the apprentice den. I always see Tidefur slipping back there to collect her. I've always wondered why she does that. Do you know?"

Shaking her head, Creamfur just nudged Swishpaw on. "Hurry up! We'd better get going before IceClan or HailClan is across our border and killing us. You don't want to miss Littlepaw's warrior ceremony do you?"

"No!" Swishpaw was aghast and was off in an instant. He found Clearpaw behind the apprentice den looking at a nettle sting. He flinched, ready for her to touch it and yowl in pain but when she touched it she didn't say anything.

"StarClan. Why am I so rare? Why does Swishpaw seem so far away from me? We used to be so close and everything changed. Why can I predict the future? Why do I seem so much different than any other cat?" Clearpaw's voice seemed dull and Swishpaw flinched at her accusations. It was true that he may not be as close to her as he should be but it was hard with the prophecy and truth lapping his paws.

"Um, Clearpaw." Swishpaw made himself appear out of the brush rustling the leaves. "Creamfur wants us for patrol."

"Of course, Swishpaw," she muttered letting go of the nettle sting. "Tell Creamfur that I'll be right there. I just wanted to collect some of this for Windstorm since he told me to."

"Well, Clearpaw," began Swishpaw. "I hate to tell you this but Windstorm's been out since sunrise so I think that you must be thinking wrong. Except I'm sure that Windstorm would be pleased if you brought that to him. He's strong and he loves having you as a visitor."

Clearpaw's head drooped all the same and she looked humiliated. Swishpaw suddenly felt ashamed for not spending more time with her. Swishpaw was going to try to make an effort with that and hopefully something good would come out of it.

"I'm coming. I dont' need to collect it," Clearpaw sighed. "It's not important if they're not in camp. I just thought that they would be around. That's all."

"Okay, then. Let's get a move on before Creamfur and the other warrior that she collects have our tails off," grumbled Swishpaw. "You know how Creamfur can be sometimes and we've got snippy warriors in our Clan. Now let's go."

Clearpaw didn't move.

"_Clearpaw!_" hissed Swishpaw annoyed. "Let's go!"

She still didn't move.

"_Clearpaw!_"

Giving up on Clearpaw, Swishpaw trudged away towards Creamfur who was picking at a daisy petal with her paw. Hazelfrost was sitting besides her staring around camp and peering into each of the dens as she looked their way.

"Swishpaw!" gasped Hazelfrost. "Where's Clearpaw?"

Swishpaw was going to have a hard time explaining to Hazelfrost and Creamfur about Clearpaw's refusal so he ignored Hazelfrost's question and veered sharply away towards the exit to camp, which he went out, but Hazelfrost and Creamfur tumbled after them. Swishpaw knew that they would be piling him with questions.

"Where's Clearpaw?" demanded Creamfur this time.

"She's... she's busy," responded Swishpaw. "She told me she was coming and I kept on calling her name. She's just being stubborn so I felt it stupid to bring her along. She shouldn't act like a piece of fox dung all the time."

Swishpaw shook his glossy gray pelt and shook his head irritably.

"Don't talk about your sister so harshly," Hazelfrost murmured gently. She tried to rub her pelt against Swishpaw, but he dodged away from her and Hazelfrost dropped back abruptly with a sharp look in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she added. "I didn't know you were so... so... so..." Hazelfrost seemed lost for words but Swishpaw shook his tail indicating that it didn't matter what was going to happen at all.

When they arrived at the border it was quiet and Swishpaw wondered why when he saw a plump pheasant racing across their territory close to the border line. Before any cat could stop him, Swishpaw knew that this would be the right time. He lunged for the pheasant missing it by inches as it scathed closer across the border and Swishpaw felt his luck run out. A patrol was approaching. They were on the thin stretch of HailClan border now and Swishpaw knew how they could be.

"Well, well," sneered Flamepelt one of their strongest warriors. "What do we have here? Little Swishpaw and his friends. Oh, I didn't know that RainClan cats dated _two _warriors."

"Shut up, mouse dung," spat Creamfur before Swishpaw could say anything. "We're not trying to pick a fight with your ugly ginger coat. Swishpaw was just chasing after a pheasant and he barely crossed the border. Let him go."

"No." Bumbleflight, a gray tom with black stripes snapped. "We're not all ginger coated you know. Thanks for the advice, HailClan doesn't get pheasants often and now we'll be alert for one on our territory. RainClan's the best."

Creamfur's lip curled and Swishpaw ducked his head. This fight was all his fault. "I'm sorry. I solemnly swear never to cross onto your border again while chasing after a pheasant."

"Why should we believe you?" demanded Bumbleflight's silver apprentice, Silverpaw. "RainClan can't be trusted."

"Then why did they just tell us that a pheasant just crossed onto our border?" hawked Flamepelt at the apprentice. "Why?"

"It could be a trap." Silverpaw was crouching down low in terror but as she spoke it lightened Flamepelt. Flamepelt jerked back and a thoughtful look spread across his face. "Do you get me now? RainClan makes excuses a lot and if we bring this apprentice to Cloudstar he may be proud. Very proud, actually."

"I bet that he will be, Silverpaw," Flamepelt meowed grasping Swishpaw in his jaws. "Let's go back to our camp."

"Not without us!" hissed Hazelfrost. "If you're going to bring Swishpaw to Cloudstar we're coming to."

"No you're not..." Flamepelt's voice trailed off.

Swishpaw wailed desperately in his need for help wishing that he wasn't so dumb and really wishing that Clearpaw was there. This border fight was all his fault.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I hate HailClan. They're supposed to be snooty and it's supposed to take place one and a half moons after Swishpaw becomes an apprentice. It may not seem that way but that's how it's supposed to be. Sorry if it doesn't really make sense since this story's going to be really long. **

**Hope ur enjoying so far!**


	17. Littlepaw's Time

Chapter 15

Littlepaw's Time

"Just let him go!" bustled Creamfur hotly. "Or else I'll be on your border too. Do you understand? Now let him go. He's stronger than he looks."

"Please," chuckled Flamepelt dropping him and Swishpaw felt limp. His paws tingled and hurt. He winced as Flamepelt snarled and Silverpaw spat.

"He doesn't deserve to be an apprentice!" Silverpaw fluffed out her fur. "He doesn't even know how to fight me or this dumb warrior. Haven't you taught him anything, Creamfur?"

Swishpaw's eyes glowered and he looked at Creamfur for help. She looked angry and she crouched down on her paws. Then she leaped and charged into Flamepelt. Flamepelt writhered for a few moments with Creamfur until he dug her claws into his head. He let out a piercing cry and went running for home. Bumbleflight looked unhappy and he dug his claws into Creamfur's back. Creamfur let out a shriek and went running the other way, but Hazelfrost was after Bumbleflight.

"Stop it!" Swishpaw wailed. "Let go of each other. Let me go and I won't come back. Alright? Now shut your beetle-brained mind up and dont' come back."

Bumbleflight looked hurt and he grasped Silverpaw by the scruff walking steadily back towards their camp. He looked angry and Hazelfrost snarled, "I bet we've left a strong enough scent here so that they know where the border is. Hopefully, they won't come back for a while now."

"Thanks, Hazelfrost. I would have been crow-food if you weren't there. You're quite a strong warrior and I don't know what I would do without you. I half wish that you were my mentor right now."

"Me?" laughed Hazelfrost. "Your mentor? That would never happen, Swishpaw. Stormtail's a fine mentor for you and you shouldn't wish that I was your mentor. I guess that I wish that I had an apprentice but I know that I'll probably get one before my lifetime is over. At least I hope that I will. Don't have any worries, Swishpaw. Just don't."

* * *

When the two cats arrived back in camp they found Littlepaw bouncing up and down. Swishpaw had a cut down his paw but it wasn't bad and he knew that Windstorm could easily tend to it. He suspected that Littlepaw had passed his ceremony and he could believe it when he saw Littlepaw bouncing up and down harder.

"I've passed!" Littlepaw came racing up to Swishpaw but he slowed when he saw Swishpaw's cut. "What happened? It looks like you've got in a bad fight. Looks the same for Hazelfrost, but Creamfur looked the worst when she came back. She was running in terror."

"We got in a border fight with HailClan is all," Swishpaw mewed gently. "It's nothing to worry about. Congrats on your passing your assessment. Don't worry, I'll be there if you let me get tended to by Windstorm."

"Windstorm isn't in camp," Littlepaw pointed out. "He just left to collect some marigold, which is close to the camp. He's not that worried that Rockpaw won't be able to do something. He left just after he tended to Creamfur. Hopefully he'll be able to help you and Hazelfrost. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure. Thanks, Littlepaw." Swishpaw wrapped his tail around his friend as they padded towards Windstorm and Rockpaw's den. Rockpaw was sitting at the entrance with a clump of cobwebs and lavender in his jaws and he was pressing it close to Hazelfrost's wound.

"You should be fine now," Swishpaw heard Rockpaw mew. "Come back later after the ceremony for Littlepaw. Windstorm should be back by then and he'll be able to deal with your wound. Sorry that I couldn't really help you. I've been trying my best to learn all of the herbs but it's really a lot to remember. Why don't you go and tend to the elders? No cat has tended to them in a while."

"What? I'm a warrior, Rockpaw." Hazelfrost gave her friend a hard look.

"Then I'll have Swishpaw do it after I tend to him." Rockpaw licked Hazelfrost before she scampered away to go and sit beside her friends where they were munching on a piece of fresh kill. It was Honeyheart and Tumbleclaw sitting together sharing a piece of fresh kill. Hazelfrost joined them taking a piece of her own.

Rockpaw gave Swishpaw a hard look as he approached. "What trouble have you gotten into that's landed you in my den?"

"We had a border fight," Swishpaw explained. "I was chasing after a pheasant, but then it scampered across their border and I wasn't even a tail legnth across the border and they called it. Then we got in a fight and Flamepelt took me by the scruff. I should be okay now, Rockpaw. There's no need to worry."

"Okay. Come here and let me press these to your wounds. Yours aren't as bad as Hazelfrost's. I don't think that you'll need this lavender. It's more valuable for worse wounds. It's just in your paw so it may hurt a little. Littlepaw, do you know what the pulp looks like?"

Littlepaw nodded and headed into the den to collect some pulp so that it would be easier for Rockpaw to use and they wouldn't run out of it so quickly.

"That's better," murmured Rockpaw as he put the final touchings down. "Why don't you go and tend to the elders?"

"Oh, alright," Swishpaw agreed glumly. He knew that he was doing a favor for Rockpaw and he owed it to him since he had cleaned up his wound. "Where's the moss?"

"Over there, Swishpaw," Rockpaw told him pleasantly. "The water pool has been going low. We should be getting some snow or rain soon to make it wetter. That would be good. We're sort of low on moss too, so try to not waste it. Thanks."

Grasping some moss and dipping it in the low puddle of water, Swishpaw took it up and padded towards the elder's den. He peeked inside and saw Dappleheart sleeping silently, but her bedding looked fresh. Whiskerface's bedding looked fresh as well, but both their pelts looked ruffled as though they needed to be tended to.

"Do you think that Dappleheart would mind if I woke her up?" Swishpaw yawned. "I need to tend to your fur."

"Here." Whiskerface stuck out his tail. "I bet that there are a few there. It's getting harder for my old pelt to keep my tail up when I walk so much. I'm just going to need you to work there. I bet that there's one on my fur as well. Near my neck."

"Ew!" squeaked Swishpaw a little too loudly making Dappleheart stir as two ticks fell off of Whiskerface's pelt. "That's gross."

"Swishpaw? Is that you?" Dappleheart blinked a purred. "It's alright that you woke me up. Oh! You're tending to our fur. Is Whiskerface done? I bet that I have only one but it's near my eye."

Swishpaw flinched at the grossness as the last tick dropped off of Whiskerface's pelt and he padded over to Dappleheart.

"There." Dappleheart meowed happily. "That'll be good, thanks Swishpaw. I think that Littlepaw's ceremony will be soon. Why don't you go out and wait?"

"Okay, Dappleheart, Whiskerface. See you both later. I'll make sure that Sandcloud's kits tend to you when they're old enough. It's nice to visit but I hate changing bedding and takign out ticks."

"Hi, Swishpaw. How are you?" it was Sandcloud. Her kits were due to be born in about a half moon since she was small, but Stormtail had been spending more and more time with her even though Windstorm had said that they probably wouldn't be coming early.

"Fine. How are you feeling?"

"Quite fine, Swishpaw. Thank you." Sandcloud brushed against Stormtail as he approached.

"Cats of the Clan, join me here beneath the Jaggedheight for a clan meeting!" Darkstar's yowl rang out across the camp and the Clan slowly began to join. Swishpaw looked around for Littlepaw and saw him being led to the ceremony by his mentor Dirtfur. The cats backed away so that he could make his way to the front.

The apprentice was glowing with happiness at becoming a warrior as Darkstar stepped down to be closer to him so that the Clan and especially Littlepaw could hear him better as he spoke.

"I, Darkstar, leader of RainClan, all upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He was trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Darkstar stepped forward so that he was right next to Littlepaw. "Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend it even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" There was so much determination in Littlepaw's voice that Swishpaw felt himself glowing with happiness.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you shall be known as Littleclaw. StarClan honors your wisdom and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan."

Swishpaw led the cheering for the first time and probably the last. "Littleclaw! Littleclaw!" The rest of the Clan soon joined in and it had happened. It was now Littleclaw's time to become a warrior and no cat would stop that.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far, but there's lots more to write!**


	18. The Snowy Night

Chapter 16

The Snowy Night

It was the night of the Gathering and the snow was blowing heavy and white. Nothing much had happened during the events of the day and Swishpaw wasn't excited for the Gathering. Dovepaw looked up her eyes glowing. Being cooped up with Windstorm and Rockpaw for the past moon and a half hadn't been fun. Swishpaw knew how Dovepaw would have felt and she was bouncing up and down. Clearpaw was just sitting down her eyes glazed into something.

"Clearpaw?" Dovepaw asked. "Are you coming to the Gathering?" When Clearpaw didn't respond Dovepaw just shrugged. "I bet she just doesn't want to talk now."

"She never wants to talk anymore," Swishpaw growled. "I wish she did. She seems so far out there." Swishpaw would never reveal that Clearpaw would be so much different once she became a warrior and Swishpaw knew to keep his mouth shut because of Jayfur, Cherrystem, Sparrowpelt, Crowfur, and Whitefrost's warning. Maybe he would feel close to them at the Gathering.

"Come on!" Darkstar's voice rang out as Willowtail gave Swishpaw a rough lick.

"Be good at the Gathering and don't get too close to the other cats of the Clans." Willowtail gave Swishpaw an affectionate glance. "I can't believe how much you've grown. Just be a good apprentice and I'll be happy, Swishpaw."

Swishpaw snarled to himself and followed the rest of the Clan out of camp with Dovepaw next to him. He saw Shrewpaw far ahead swishing his tail happily. He hadn't been able to go to the last Gathering when he was an apprentice.

"Hi, Rockpaw. Where's Windstorm?" Swishpaw asked the medicine cat apprentice. "Medicine cat apprentices usually only come with their mentors."

"Windstorm thinks that Sandcloud's kits will be coming soon. Her pains started earlier today." Rockpaw glanced from Swishpaw to Dovepaw and added, "It's nothing that matters. It's not like Sandcloud will die giving birth. Stormtail stayed back as well just in case they come. I heard the elders prancing all around today. They were very excited. It really made me laugh. I've never seen the elders so happy, but I bet that it's because we haven't had a new litter in such a long time."

As they crossed over the IceClan border to get to the Gathering the IceClan leader Thunderstar dipped his head to Darkstar. "Is the prey running well, Darkstar?" demanded Thunderstar. "Everything is running fine in IceClan."

"We're fine, Thunderstar. You'll hear about everything at the Gathering so don't urge us on." Darkstar dipped his head to Thunderstar in his own respect and Swishpaw heard Dovepaw mutter something next to him. He turned around to look at her.

"I don't get why leaders get so close together!" growled Dovepaw. "Don't they know that they may have to meet each other in battle someday? They have to always remember that. Don't they? They get too close and it drives me mouse-brained. I really hate it."

"Oh, really, Dovepaw?" Swishpaw gave his friend a hard look of interest as they arrived at the Gathering spot. "You know that none of that is true! You don't mind. I know that you mostly just want to be loyal to RainClan. You dont' need to explain."

"Let's meet some new cats," Rockpaw suggested. "At least you can. I have to usually talk to the medicine cats but how about you join in too. You should meet some of them. Come with me."

Rockpaw flicked his tail for Swishpaw and Dovepaw to follow. Swishpaw smiled as they arrived to a spot where a white she-cat with a smaller gray-and-white she-cat. There was a black tom and a brown tom. Swishpaw smiled when he saw them and when Rockpaw drew them nearer. Dovepaw's tail was twitching with interest as Rockpaw set them down next to the other cats.

"Hello, Rockpaw. Who do you have here?" it was the black tom. "Don't tell me that Windstorm died and you've got _two _new apprentices. What is it?"

"Hi, Shrewpelt. Shrewpelt, this is Swishpaw and this is Dovepaw. They're apprentices of our Clan and I decided that they should probably meet you and the rest of the medicine cats. Windstorm is back in camp today. He's not ill, he's just with Sandcloud or queen. Her kitting pains are starting to come so he stayed back in case they come while we're gone."

"Oh, that's too bad," the gray-and-white she-cat murmured. "I wanted to ask her something but I guess that it can wait. I wanted to ask her when you would be getting your true name. You're smart and even though it's early I think that you may be able to get your name early."

"Really?" Rockpaw's eyes shot up with happiness. "That's great! Thank you, Birdwing."

The cat called Birdwing dipped her head and meowed, "Yes, I'm Birdwing and I'm the apprentice of Lilyheart. That's Barkingstorm the HailClan medicine cat."

Swishpaw's head whipped around and he looked at the HailClan medicine cat his eyes looking calm. Swishpaw glared at him and Barkingstorm spoke, "Young, apprentice. Don't give me that look. You must be Swishpaw, the one who had the border fight. Don't feel like I am angry with you." Barkingstorm shivered in the cold night. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened with you and Flamepelt. Flamepelt, Bumbleflight, and Silverpaw should have apologized but I know that I should forgive you. It's alright for what you have done. You were chasing a piece of prey that was on your territory that moved off of it. It's not your fault for what has happened. It's theirs."

"Really?" Swishpaw demanded not knowing how thankful he was that Barkingstorm didn't have something against him. "That's great!"

A yowl from the High Rock stopped Swishpaw from saying any more than he had to. It was Darkstar, Thunderstar, Oakstar, and Cloudstar the four leaders standing on the rock ready to speak.

"I will speak first!" Cloudstar, the HailClan leader mewed. "The prey is running well in our Clan. We don't have many problems. Our apprentice, Silverpaw, fought in a border fight and she wasn't even wounded! We also have a new warrior, Lightfoot. He is a strong warrior and no cat should be afraid of him. He is strong and worthy and he passed his assessment in an instant. There was no point of it. We have one cat with whitecough. Our elder Frostwing, but she is fine and we aren't worried about losing her. She is still very strong."

"How much of that can be true?" asked Lilyheart from beside Shrewpelt. "It just doesn't seem right. Cloudstar always wants to seem strong and not weak. Barkingstorm, is what he said true?"

"True enough," croaked Barkingstorm as Lilyheart nodded her approval. "It's just hard to explain."

"Oh, really?" snorted Lilyheart, but she fell silent as Oakstar, the SnowClan leader stepped forward. Swishpaw had never seem him before. He had baeen sick at the last Gathering.

"Cats of the Clans!" Oakstar yowled. "No Clan should _ever _think SnowClan weak! We are now the strongest Clan in the forest. We have a new litter. Spottedpath, our tortoiseshell she-cat gave birth to three kits. Solarkit, Skykit, and Weedkit. Solarkit is a she-kit if you want to know and Skykit and Weedkit are toms. Not only that, but we haven't had any whitecough problems lately during this leaf-bare. Spottedpath came to the Gathering so if you would like to ask her any questions about her kits afterward you may, but please don't crowd her. We have so much prey and this has never happened this leaf-ba-" Oakstar's voice was cut off by a huge droplet of snow that fell on him. "Eek!" He let out a squeal and the Clans let out a _mrrow _of laughter as he added, "Sorry. We also have a new apprentice, Blossompaw and she's being mentored by Clawface."

"Blossompaw!"

"Congratulations, Blossompaw!"

"How is being an apprentice?"

"Blossompaw!" calls of congratulations were rung out across the camp and Oakstar silenced them as he continued.

"That is all that I really have to say except that our warrior Ferntail has died. She fell into the river at the edge of our territory and drowned. Except she is okay, now. I am not as worried as I could be, because she was always one our weakest cats not to be mean to her or anything."

"Very well, Oakstar." Darkstar stepped forward. "Our Clan prey is running well! We have a new warrior Littleclaw and we are quite strong. Dovepaw, our apprentice has recently recovered from her injury."

"Littleclaw!"

"Congrats!"

Calls for Littlepaw were called out and Darkstar silenced them. "Our apprentice Pouncepaw recently died and that is really all of our Clan news. We don't have much to say this Gathering. We don't have any greencough and whitecough running through our camp so we are quite lucky. Our queen Sandcloud is going to be giving birth to a new litter soon, but that is all."

Another big snowflake fell as Darkstar stepped back and then they came down fast and hard and the Clans were blinded before Thunderstar could speak. Swishpaw spluttered out a handful of snow as they stepped back. Swishpaw shook his head thinking of Spottedpath's kits Solarkit, Skykit, and Weedkit not so cold in the nursery. She also felt bad for Sandcloud if she was giving birth now. Swishpaw couldn't think any more as the Clans broke off and fled for home in the snow. The night was over and snow was going to make the Clans tired and weak.

* * *

**I've been editing more the past two days so I hope to get some reviews in! I don't get how some people get so popular right away. I bet that it'll take me a while to become popular. Still, hope you are enjoying!**

_CherrystarofDarkPalace_


	19. A Surprising Visit

Chapter 17

The Surprising Visit

"Hunting patrol, Swishpaw." Swishpaw grunted and he looked up to see Shrewpaw prodding him. "Let's get going. Darkstar's leading the patrol and you've never been on patrol with Darkstar have you? This could be a good experience. Let's go."

"Humph!" hissed Swishpaw. "Why was I chosen to go on this patrol? I always get chosen for everything. This is so annoying."

"Finally!" Darkstar was waiting outside. "Me and Tigerstripe have been waiting for you forever. I know that you're tired since no cat wants to wake up since this storm has started but you have to. Right? Now, we're doing hunting patrol near the border today. More prey is probably near there where there is a lot of cover so not that much snow get there."

"Can I visit Sandcloud's kits after?" asked Shrewpaw this time. "I haven't gotten to see them yet. I've been so busy since they were born. What were they named?"

Darkstar purred. "I can't tell you until after patrol. If I told you, you'd be bouncing off your paws to go and see them. Now, let's get going. Come on. Tigerstripe!" Darkstar called over the black tom with stripes who was talking with Creamfur who gave him a swift lick.

Outside of camp, Darkstar murmured. "It looks like more snow's going to come so we'd better get going so that it's not so bad as we get going." Darkstar was squealing as they went farther away from camp. "Now, what do you smell, Shrewpaw?"

Shrewpaw sniffed the air and his eyes lit up in excitement. "I don't smell much prey, but it feels like all the prey's gone closer to the border. Don't you feel that way, Swishpaw?"

"Um... er... yes, Shrewpaw. That's quite right." Swishpaw knew that Darkstar and Tigerstripe were looking at him closely. He ducked his head trying to avoid the lecture in Tigerstripe's eyes. Swishpaw didn't know what else to say.

"I smell something strange," muttered Shrewpaw when they arrived closer to the border. "Do you smell it, Tigerstripe? Darkstar? Swishpaw?"

Swishpaw wanted to prove himself smart and he lifted his nose up to the air. He let out a faint smell and then purred deeply with anxiety. He smelled it too and before any cat could stop it he went racing forward and let out a squeal as he saw Darkstar chasing after him. He had never seen his father run before. Tigerstripe and Shrewpaw were following, but they were more cautious.

"Shh! You'll wake up the whole forest." Swishpaw blinked as he peered out from behind a bush and saw Spottedpath, the she-cat mentioned at the former Gathering with her three kits and Blossompaw. Swishpaw blinked surprisingly when he saw them.

"Spottedpath! Her three, no two kits! Blossompaw!" Darkstar's mouth was ajar when he saw them. "What are they doing on our territory? How did they get here without getting caught by IceClan and HailClan?"

"Maybe they wanted to come and spend some time here. SnowClan has the most open territory." Swishpaw tried to sound hopeful but Darkstar knew that it wasn't wall so true. "Do you think we should confront them?"

Darkstar nodded. "We can't avoid it now. Shrewpaw! Tigerstripe!" Darkstar called over the two cats explaining that it wasn't dangerous and he stepped out of the mist. He looked down upon Spottedpath who shrieked and clutched her kits close to her. Blossompaw crouched close and she looked scared.

"Oh, Darkstar. Please don't hurt us. We just left the open territory of SnowClan. We can't deal with the cold even though we are SnowClan. We know that your territory is most sheltered and we thought that you may let us have some shelter till the storm passes. Weedkit died yesterday of the open SnowClan territory. Blossompaw is the thinest cat in the Clan. Apprentices are supposed to hunt for elders and queens first and I'm glad that Blossompaw admires that, but she's so weak. Skykit and Solarkit would never last the leaf-bare days on our territory."

"Really, Spottedpath?" Tigerstripe looked down at her and she nodded briefly. "Darkstar, are we going to let these cats make home on our territory or drive them off before they eat all of our prey? They want a permanent home here, no doubt about it. They're just saying that they'll stay for a little while but what's the truth behind those words?"

"Tigerstripe!" Darkstar sounded shocked. "How can you say such a thing? These cats are weak and we can't let a Clan go to waste. Oakstar probably doesn't see what's really going on within his Clan, so he will see it with missing cats. Our territory gets the least amount of snow with so many trees. We are strong and worthy. Spottedpath is allowed to stay. How would you feel if you had a kit and then lost him?"

"Toms never have kits," Tigerstripe spat back.

There was a hiss of anger in Darkstar's eyes and Swishpaw looked down. He couldn't bare what he was seeing and he couldn't imagine Tigerstripe talking back to Darkstar until now. Tigerstripe was always loyal and calm and he never seemed to challenge the warrior code. Swishpaw blinked as Darkstar let out a small hiss that didn't form into words.

"Give me one of your kits," murmured Shrewpaw gently. "I'll carry one of them back. Swishpaw can carry the other and Blossompaw can help you along. You seem pretty weak having to cope with kits, Spottedpath. No Clan should fail to keep itself alive so even though we will be rivals again, I must remember that you don't have that much against us for now."

"Thank you." Spottedpath was so weak that she took Shrewpaw's offer freely. Shrewpaw bent down so that Spottedpath could give her kit to him. Swishpaw saw Shrewpaw flinch from the pain at seeing these cats going through it all.

"Here," Swishpaw meowed. "Let me take this black-and-white one from you. One of your kits. It's Solarkit, right?"

Spottedpath nodded. "It's pretty distinctive which is which if you know what the names of them are. Solarkit's black-and-white pelt will make her stand out in the days to come."

"Yeah," Swishpaw murmured. "Let me take her."

Swishpaw grasped the black-and-white she-kit from Spottedpath and she staggered along with Tigerstripe on one side of her and Darkstar on the other. Swishpaw felt so bad for her, he'd never seen a cat look so weak in his life.

"Thank you so much. I've never seen a stronger Clan in my life." Spottedpath looked down at her two kits that were wailing now.

"What are _you _doing here?" demanded Windstorm appearing out of the medicine cat den. "SnowClan cats aren't allowed on our territory. Let alone four of them!"

"It could be five," whispered Spottedpath. "Weedkit died yesterday and SnowClan doesn't have enough shelter. My kits, Blossompaw, and I will die if we didn't leave and RainClan has more shelter and seems to be a better place for us."

"We cannot turn you down." Darkstar had a harsh firmness to his voice. "Swishpaw, get Blossompaw settled in the apprentice den. You may all be stuck with each other for a while."

* * *

**Don't have much to say.**


	20. Dog Attack

Chapter 18

Dog Attack

The wind blew harshly as Swishpaw woke up to a familiar sound. One that was haunted to the Clan that was terrible and dreadful. Swishpaw smelled the air and let out a shriek waking up the apprentices.

"Dogs! Dogs are invading the camp! Run!"

Blossompaw was up in an instant. She had gotten used to Clan life in RainClan and she was enjoying it much more. The snow had mostly melted and Spottedpath had decided that they would be leaving soon.

"Dogs?" Blossompaw stumbled out of her nest shaking Dovepaw and Shrewpaw. Then she flounced out of it and headed towards outside the den and Swishpaw heard her yowl loud enough to wake up the whole camp as a dog charged onto her.

"Help!" Swishpaw yelled running into the warriors den yowling. "Dogs are attacking camp! Quick!"

"Heh?" Honeyheart stumbled out of the warriors den and yawned. "Dogs? You must be mouse-brained, Swishpaw. I can't believe you woke me up just to tell me that. There's no dog scent in the- ah!"

Swishpaw gasped as Honeyheart was trampled over by a dog. It have clambered into the warriors den and the oldest warrior Redfoot shot up. He charged forward at the dog and bit it on the tail. The dog wailed on its life and headed out of the den towards the nursery...

"Sandcloud! Spottedpath!" Stormtail had jolted up and was rushing for the nursery. "Hold on! Keep low and you won't get hurt."

There was silence and Swishpaw hurried outside when the warriors chased after him charging for a dog. Windstorm poked his head out of his den with Rockpaw and Swishpaw saw him urge him inside to make some herbs for the cats if they got hurt.

"Get off my mother!" shrieked Swishpaw digging his claws into a dogs neck. "Get off her now you fox dung! Now!"

The dog reered onto Swishpaw and Swishpaw fought and kicked as he felt a gash form on top of his eyes and he just avoided a swat at his eye and going blind. He turned and saw his mother lying still blood gushing out of her. Swishpaw blinked in terror when he saw her dead.

"No..." whispered Clearpaw padding up to her as a dog saw her and chased after her. "I knew that this would happen. I don't know how but StarClan gave me a feeling. How? How could they make this happen to our mother?"

"Swishpaw!" Swishpaw rounded around and saw Dovepaw trying to fight a dog with Shrewpaw. She was panting hard as the dog got her in her formerly injured leg. She fell to the ground and moaned. Shrewpaw was now fighting with his life for his sister.

"Dovepaw! Shrewpaw!" Swishpaw rushed forward and threw his claws at the dogs back and pounced on its tail. "Get away you beetle-brained dog. Never come back and your... your pack killed my mother and now I'm going to kill you."

"And I'm going to help." Swishpaw was surprised to see Littleclaw. Littleclaw's tail was swishing fervently as he dug his claws into his head and bit into his throat. The dog was big and huge and even though most Twoleg's brought small dogs this one was huge compared to Littleclaw and Swishpaw gasped as she was whipped in the face and he crashed to the ground.

"Oh no!" gasped Dovepaw and she seemed to get her strength back. "Let me fight this dog. He's getting weaker but I can see that he'll live if we dont' finish him off now."

Shakily, Dovepaw stumbled to her feet and helped Swishpaw and Shrewpaw whip at him. Swishpaw wondered where Blossompaw and Clearpaw were and then saw them fighting together by a smaller dog and it looked almost finished and Swishpaw relaxed when it fell dead and saw Blossompaw charge to help Tidefur with another dog and Clearpaw went to help Dirtfur with another. Most of the Clan seemed settled as Swishpaw dug into the dog's throat and he felt the bitter tang of blood and then it fell silent. It was dead.

"That was great!" cried Shrewpaw giddily as he saw most of the dogs dead.

"That one looks like the leader," whispered Swishpaw to Shrewpaw and Dovepaw. "I bet that if we kill him the rest of the dogs will flee in terror. I think that they all follow him so they trust him the most. If the other dogs die they don't care as much but if he dies they'll have no one to follow."

"You're amazing, Swishpaw!" Dovepaw exclaimed. "That one is definately the biggest. Let's get him."

Swishpaw gasped as he saw the biggest dog whip at Darkstar harshly and a killing blow it was. Swishpaw saw him fall silent and he gasped realizing that he only had four lives left. Or was it three? Swishpaw never kept track, but the day that Darkstar lost his last life would be the worst day ever.

"I hate you, you fox dung dog. You must have-" Swishpaw cut himself short when he realized that this dog would never be able to understand him. He wished that it could but it would probably be worse if that happened.

The dog barked something and Swishpaw knew that it was a curse and he growled angrily as he saw Darkstar stir. He didn't seem so strong, but when he saw Swishpaw he purred and tried to stand up. He took his paws and with his last morsel of strength, helped Swishpaw kill the dog. He dug his claws into his throat and but his teeth in his head and he saw the dog spinning in circles angrily. Stormtail approached and dug his claws into his tail and pinned him down. Swishpaw blinked as a chunk of fur peeled off and the dog screamed loudly.

"Never come back!" yowled Stormtail as his final call to the dog as he helped Darkstar dig his teeth into his head and his claws into his throat and the dog fell silent. Swishpaw gasped with happiness when he saw the other dogs yowl to each other and then file away.

"You saved us..." Tumbleclaw and Rushingbreeze came forward licking Stormtail happily. "Now we're free of the dogs. It was true that they would only follow their leader and if they didn't have him they'd be lost for hope."

"Except I lost a life," whispered Darkstar in the faint morning sunlight. "I'm losing them so quick and I really haven't been leader for long."

"That doesn't matter." Tumbleclaw spoke with his voice firm. "When you are here and happy, I feel glad."

"We don't have to worry anymore," Rushingbreeze added and Swishpaw had never felt more happy at night even though Willowtail was dead.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hated Willowtail so I had to kill her. :) Sorry if you liked her even though I HATED her.**

**~CherrystarofDarkPalace**


End file.
